Transforming into a new life
by BlackWolfe
Summary: The Sato family is staring school at Kaibara High School. They have a zodiac curse, too. When the Sohmas find out, what will happen? YukiXTohru KyoXArisa
1. Family, shopping, and ice cream

**Disclaimer**

**Blackwolfe: This is my first story, so please be nice.**

**Yuki: Why wouldn't they be nice?**

**Blackwolfe: KYO! GET OUT HERE AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Kyo: WHY?**

**Blackwolfe: BECAUSE I SAID SO!**

**Kyo: Blackwolfe doesn't own Fruits Basket. She only owns the plot WHICH IS WHY I DON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS ABUSE!**

***Kyo storms off***

**Yuki: That was off topic.**

**Kyo: WHAT WAS THAT RAT BOY?**

**Blackwolfe: Please just read.**

* * *

><p>I marched downstairs. Who do they all think they are, waking me up on a Sunday? Maybe Michiko and Akane were visiting! As I got closer to the kitchen I could hear a dull murmur. I looked down at my pj's and cringed. I was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt a pair of white pajama pants.<p>

I ran back to my room to get ready. I threw on a white long-sleeved shirt and some jeans. I looked in the mirror. My name is Kenji. I quickly ran a comb through my already short hair and ran downstairs.

I ran into the kitchen and saw eggs and bacon, so I grabbed a plate and took some food. I then went over to the table and almost dropped my food. Sitting at the table was Jun, Kasumi, Eiji, Fuji, and Ryota. No Michiko or Akane. Eiji and Kasumi were yelling at each other and throwing food around.

I sat down and grabbed a fork. I then proceeded to THROW EGG AT BOTH AT THEM FOR WAKING ME UP! I couldn't believe they had gotten me up so early on a Sunday!

"Hey. I see you're up."

I turned to see Fuji standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Yeah. These brats got me up."

I guess if you're really interested in my life I'll tell you more. I'm a member of the Native American zodiac. Don't ask me why, I mean none of us are Native American, but these are still the animals we are cursed with. I turn into the wolf, Fuji is the falcon, Ryota is the bear, Eiji is the woodpecker, Kasumi is the otter, and Jun is the deer.

I looked at Fuji and I saw a guy with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was always acting like a leader. Ryota, his girlfriend, has long brown hair that goes to her belly button and black eyes. Ryota is really nice and she always listens to other people. Fuji and Ryota are both medium height and twenty-two years old.

Kasumi has blonde hair that goes to her shoulders and brown eyes that are always watching you. Kasumi is very smart and she is twelve years old. Eiji has black hair with red streaks and black eyes. Eiji is Ryota's younger brother. Eiji, like his sister, is also really sweet and caring, but if you get him angry, he will fight. I guess that statement is true for most of the Zodiac though. He is thirteen, nine years younger than Ryota.

Jun has brown hair that goes mid-back and brown eyes that are light brown, like chocolate fudge. Jun is eighteen, only three years older than me. Jun is always cracking jokes and is also very intelligent. Now me. My name is Kenji, as I already told you. I have black hair that goes to mid-neck and silver eyes.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Ryota asked.

"Where are you going?" Fuji asked.

"I'm taking the girls shopping." Ryota responded.

I saw Jun and Kasumi turn to look at her. They were obviously surprised.

"Remember we're going clothes shopping and then were going to the movies." Ryota said patiently.

"OH YEAH!" They said in unison and ran off to get ready.

I sighed and turned back to my eggs. I wonder what I was doing today.

"What are we doing today?" I asked Fuji.

He winked at me. "I'll tell you once they leave." Fuji whispered.

"Um...okay." I responded.

I walked over to the living room and turned on the TV. Five minutes after I did, Eiji came to join me. I, unlike Eiji, was more aware of the girls getting ready to leave then the TV. As soon as the girls left, I heard Fuji get up from the table and grab the remote to turn off the TV.

"HEY!" Eiji shouted.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Fuji asked.

"We should get ice cream." I responded.

"Ice cream!" Eiji yelled.

We got into Fuji's blue Volvo and sped off. I sat in the front with Fuji and Eiji sat in the middle.

[Time skip]

We walked into the ice cream shop and man, was it packed. Fifteen minutes later, we were finally at the counter. Eiji ordered strawberry ice cream with chocolate ice cream. Then a girl bumped into him and he transformed into a woodpecker. I saw him fly into the men's bathroom and Fuji went to go take him his clothes.

I ordered chocolate ice cream with chocolate sprinkles. When Fuji came back with Eiji, Fuji ordered vanilla ice cream with chocolate shavings. He turned and the same girl bumped into him. I saw a falcon fly into the men's bathroom.

"Can you handle paying?" I asked Eiji.

"I'd rather take Fuji his clothes."

"Okay. I'll pay, you take him his clothes." I said as I took out his wallet.

"That will be $20."

I grabbed twenty out of Fuji's wallet and handed to the lady at the counter. I noticed that her name was Helen.

"Thanks Helen." I noticed that she was surprised that I had said her name. If that doesn't show how rude people are now I don't know what does.

I grabbed the ice creams and sat down. About five minutes later, Eiji and Fuji came out. They were looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

"I'd be careful of that girl if I were you." Fuji informed me.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay."

"I'm thirsty." Eiji whined.

"I got it." I murmured.

I walked up to the counter. "Hey Helen, do you have a cup of water?"

"Sure." She grabbed a cup, filled it with water, and then handed it to me.

"Thanks Helen."

"Anytime."

I went back to Eiji. "Here."

"Um thanks." Eiji responded.

I went over to the counter. "Bye Helen."

"Hey, do you want to hang out sometime?"

"What?"

"Here's my phone number. Can I have yours?"

"Sure, but I have a girlfriend." I lied

"Oh, well maybe we can be best friends?"

"Sure. I'll call you later." I yelled as I left.

I climbed in the car. "What was that about?" Fuji asked.

"Oh Helen needs someone to talk to. I don't know, but I get this vibe that she's hurting."

"Wow. How did you get all that?" Eiji asked.

"I don't know. I guess her body language." I responded.

"You know wolves are really good at telling how people are feeling." Fuji said.

* * *

><p><strong>Blackwolfe: I hoped you all enjoyed it!<strong>

**Kyo: I WASN'T EVEN IN THIS CHAPTER! WHY DID I HAVE TO DO THE DISCLAIMER?**

**Blackwolfe: Hehe. Because I said so.**

**Kyo: Well next time get Kenji to do it!**

**Kenji: YES!**


	2. Fights are never fun

**Blackwolfe: I'm sorry I've taken so long to update. My homework keeps piling up and I have my SOL's coming up.**

**Kyo: I'm glad because I got a break.**

**Tohru: Hello everyone!**

**Everyone: Hello Tohru!**

**Yuki: Come on Tohru we have to go shopping.**

**Tohru: Oh right! Bye everyone!**

**Everyone: Bye Tohru!**

**Blackwolfe: Kyo do the disclaimer!**

**Kyo: No! Make me.**

**[Smack Kyo really hard on the back of his head]**

**Kyo: Fine! Blackwolfe doesn't own Fruits Basket! There happy?**

**Blackwolfe: Very! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When we got home, the girls weren't home. I went to the backyard and into my tree house. We can hear animals talking. We have to concentrate really hard though. I heard a car door slam and the girls walk into the house.<p>

"Honey, will you go find us some worms?" I heard a momma bird ask.

"I'm gonna go look for some nuts." I heard a daddy squirrel say.

For me dogs were easy to understand, but Eiji and Fuji had told me it was easier for them to understand birds. I looked around at the trees touching the sky, at the clouds, and at the flowers that were fading away. Then Eiji's voice cut through the silence.

"Kenji! It's time for lunch!" Eiji called.

"Coming!" I responded.

I walked into the house and sat down. Piled high on a plate were chicken salad sandwiches. I took a plate and a sandwich.

"Wow! Thanks Ryota! This is amazing!" I yelled as I grabbed five more sandwiches.

Ryota laughed. "Anytime Kenji."

It was silent after that because everyone was stuffing their faces. I noticed Eiji giving Kasumi nervous glances, probably wondering if she was going to assault him with food again.

"Do you want to have some fighting practice?" Jun asked me.

"Sure. After lunch." I told her.

I thought back to last time we had fought. She's three years older than me, but I'm stronger so we were pretty evenly matched. We fought for thirty minutes before we decided to go in. Maybe we were stronger, but then again that was last week. I wonder if it will take us thirty minutes again today. We usually fought because we both took karate and we kinda got into a fight over who was better, so we occasionally still fight it out.

As soon as we were done with lunch we walked into the backyard. Now a lot of you are probably wondering, why don't I just transform and beat her. Well, first I would have to find a girl to hug and hide before she found out. Secondly, she's the deer and I'm trying to be her friend here! JEEZ, don't give me ideas!

Now...where was I? Oh YEAH! So we walked outside and stood there for ten minutes because we both didn't want to make the first move. I then decided to make the first move.

I ran at her and was trying to tackle her, when she elbowed me on the back right on the spine. I thought, "Wow. She's gotten better." Then I kept going with my tackle. Obviously she had expected me to drop like a fly.

Then we fell to the ground. We wrestled on the ground for twenty minutes. She punched me and kicked me in the jaw and ribs multiple times while I kicked her in the stomach and knee.

After wrestling on the ground, we backed up and paused for a moment. I had a bruised rib and she had a dislocated knee. She popped it back in place and ran at me. I reacted with a quick punch to her lower jaw. She fell to the ground and I fell with her because my rib really hurts.

"Do you want to go in?" Jun asked.

"Yeah. Maybe Fuji will let me lie on the couch and die."

"Die? I'm so sorry. Maybe we should have stopped earlier." she responded.

"No. It's okay." I said holding my hand.

"What's the matter with your hand?"

"Oh. Nothing. It's probably broken."

"So wait, you have a bruised rib and a broken arm?" She said pointing to my right hand. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Well" I said looking at her. "You have a sprained knee and your jaw is bruised."

By that point we were in the house and I was lying on the couch and my teeth back to normal. I really didn't want to go to school tomorrow, but I've been to school with worse. Once I went with a fever, a broken rib, and a broken arm. That was after fighting a big bully at my school. When I say big I mean big. I won, but it cost me.

Ryota brought me an ice pack for my rib. She also brought some gauze. We had gauze and stuff because we Satos always got into fights whether it was over our hair color or our attitudes.

"Who won?" Fuji asked.

I groaned in pain. Man, my arm and rib really hurt.

"Actually it was a draw." Jun said. "Hey Ryota, can you get me ice for my knee and jaw?"

"Sure." I heard from the kitchen.

She came out with two more ice packs. She looked at the clock.

"Oh. Its nine-thirty and you guys have to get up at eight for school."

I got up and went to my room. Jun, Kasumi, Eiji, and I have rooms upstairs. Fuji and Ryota have the bedroom downstairs. Fuji and Ryota are going to get married soon, I just don't know when. So they slept in the same bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Blackwolfe: I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Kenji: Bye everyone! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Alarms and Cousins

**Blackwolfe: Hey guys!**

**Kenji: Blackwolfe doesn't own Fruits Basket. If she did then she would have a pool in her house.**

**Blackwolfe: *thinking* Yeah! I would.**

**Kenji: Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya.**

**Blackwolfe: Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Beep, BEep, BEEp, BEEP, THUMP! If you all are wondering what just happened, my stupid alarm went off telling me to get up for school and I threw it against my wall. I got up and got up in the stupid school uniform. I was DEFINITELY NOT wearing the tie though. I decided to wear my Yin Yang dog tag in its place though.<p>

I had to walk to school too. I looked at my clock, 7:45. It was a ten minute run, so I figured if I walked it would take an extra ten minutes. I wanted ten minutes to get my schedule and figure out where my classes are. I slammed the door on my way out to make sure that Eiji and Kasumi got up.

I met Jun outside and we walked to school together. Jun is a senior and I'm a sophomore. Eiji is in seventh grade and Kasumi is in sixth grade.

"Um, nice weather were having." Jun muttered probably trying to break the silence between us.

"Yeah." I responded holding my rib with my left hand just to make her feel bad.

"I'm really sorry." She responded.

She looked like she was about to cry. She was also holding an ice pack to her face and limping. Man was I a jerk.

"You know I'm kidding right? You probably feel worse than I do. I mean you have a sprained knee and a broken jaw."

"Probably, but you have a bruised rib and a broken arm. How are you going to take notes?"

"I'll deal. Besides I could just ask the teacher."

We were already at the school. We walked into the office and got our schedules which were on the desk. Then the secretary turned around.

"Oh, do you need someone to show you around?" She turned to see a guy with purple hair and purple eyes standing there. "Ah! Yuki, will you help Kenji find his way around? He has all the same classes as you."

"Sure. I'd love to help." He responded smiling.

The secretary lady turned to peer at Jun. "Do you need help sweetie?"

"Um, no. That's okay. I'll be fine." She nervously responded.

Then the bell rang. We decided to meet outside and walk home together. My tour guide pointed her down a hallway and I watched her leave. Then we went in the opposite direction.

"So, your name is Kenji?" The tour guide, Yuki I guess, asked.

"Yep. Your name is Yuki, right?"

"Yes. Now if you need anything, just tell me."

We walked into our homeroom. I stopped as soon as I got in the room. I then saw Yuki heading over to two people and decided to follow. The guy had orange hair and red eyes and looked like he was trying to be intimidating. The girl had brown hair, blue eyes, and the biggest, goofiest grin ever.

"Kenji, this is Tohru Honda," He said pointing to the girl. "And this is my stupid cousin Kyo." He said pointing to the guy. "This is Kenji." He said pointing at me.

"What was that?" Kyo said, clearly offended.

The girl started telling them that if they got into a fight they would be suspended. I turned to see the teacher taking roll. He seemed to be counting how many people there were. I wonder how Jun was doing.

"Kyo, don't let him get to you." I muttered.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE?" He yelled.

I then proceeded to hit my rib really hard against the desk, to be precise, my bruised rib. I screamed in pain. I grabbed my dog tag for comfort with my left hand. I was then gasping in pain. Tohru looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?" She worried.

"Yeah, just in pain." I responded between gasps.

"What happened?" Yuki asked.

"I hit the desk." I said clenching my teeth. I could feel my canines growing to wolf size which usually happened when I was in pain.

"Well why does it hurt so much?" Kyo asked.

"It's bruised." I said giving the shortest answer possible.

Then the bell rang and my canines retreated. I'm glad I didn't have to explain that I had a fist fight with my cousin. I followed Yuki out of the room. I turned and saw that Tohru was right behind me and right behind her was Kyo.

"Let me guess. You have all of your classes with Kyo and Tohru." I stated.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"They're following us."

We went into the next class. I talked to the teacher about notes and she said she would print them for me.

Kyo's POV

As soon as we got to class Kenji went up to the teacher. I wonder what he did to get that broken arm and bruised rib.

"Maybe at lunch we could introduce him to Momiji and Haru. Also during free time we could introduce him to Arisa and Hana." Tohru gushed.

"Um, Ms. Honda he just got here." Yuki stated.

"All the more reason to introduce him to everyone."

I looked over at Kenji and saw he was smiling, but it didn't seem like he was smiling at the teacher. Could he hear us? We were in the back though. Only Zodiac have hearing like that. Could his family be cursed too? Nah.

* * *

><p><strong>Kenji: Yay! I have friends now!<strong>

**Blackwolfe: Please review everyone. I would love your input!**

**Tohru: Here everyone have a rice ball before you leave.**

**Everyone: *grabs rice ball* Thanks Tohru!**

**Yuki: See you next time!**


	4. Chicken

**Blackwolfe: Hey guys, ready for a new chapter?**

**Kenji: I don't like this chapter! I get beat up a lot!**

**Jun: I know and that stinks. I'm glad Blackwolfe didn't make me get beat up.**

***Smiles sweetly at Blackwolfe***

**Blackwolfe: We girls gotta stick together!**

***Grabs Jun, goes into corner, and starts whispering***

**Kenji: Wh-what are you guys planning?**

**Jun: Blackwolfe doesn't own Fruits Basket if she did Yuki and Tohru would have ended up together. Natsuki Takaya does, so they didn't end up together.**

**Blackwolfe: Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kenji's POV<p>

I walked back to them and sat at my desk which was in the back. I saw them pull their binders out and start taking notes, even Kyo.

"Why aren't you taking notes?" Kyo hissed at me.

I pointed to my right hand. "My arm is broken."

"Huh. Sure it is. Why isn't it in a cast then?" Then he slapped it.

I screamed even louder this time. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled.

"Mr. Sato! Is something the matter?" The teacher yelled at me.

"Sorry. I just bumped my arm on the desk and it really hurt." I said sweetly, happy for the dark as my canines were at their full length. My teacher uses overheads, that's why it was dark.

"Do you want to go to the nurse?" She asked.

"Um," I felt my canines and realized they weren't going to shrink anytime soon. "No that's okay." I responded.

"Well if you want to go just ask me, okay?" She asked.

"Okay, thank you."

I turned to glare at Kyo. He turned around, so he wasn't facing me. I was thinking about slapping him, but I didn't want an enemy so early in the year.

Halfway through the block my canines went back to normal.

"Can I go to the nurse's now?" I asked.

"Sure. Yuki will you go with him?" She asked.

We got up and left. When we got to the nurse's Jun was there.

"Hey Jun." I said.

"What?" She turned around surprised.

I started laughing. "Wow. I love you too."

"Hello ." Yuki said.

"Ms. Sato? No way! It's Jun." She instructed.

"Oh okay." Yuki said surprised.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"Well my jaw starting hurting and my ice melted, so I came here. What about you?" She inquired.

Her jaw was black and blue. Her leg had multiple ice packs on it.

I pointed to Yuki. "His cousin slapped me on the arm to see if it was really broken."

She looked at me in disbelief. "Really?" There was also another unasked question. "Did your canines grow?" Then the nurse came with her ice pack.

I nodded. "Yeah. He wasn't too easy on the punch either." In that statement I had also answered her unasked question. "Yeah, and it wasn't a little bit."

"Oh well, I gotta go. See you at lunch Kenji. It was nice seeing you again Yuki." Then she was gone.

I grabbed an ice pack and we started walking back. "So is she your cousin?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I inquired.

"Just wondering. What grade is she in?"

"She's a senior."

"Oh that's nice."

It was silent the rest of the way back to class. We walked in. That's when I realized Yuki had gone with me and not taken notes.

"Man, thanks for going with me, but you could have stayed and taken notes."

"I'm glad I went with you besides Kyo took notes for me."

We then noticed Tohru crying. We sat down in our seats.

"Tohru what's the matter? Hey Kyo can I have the notes?" Yuki asked.

"Oh was I supposed to take notes?" Kyo asked.

Yuki groaned. "What happened to my notes?"

"What happened?" I asked Yuki.

"That stupid cat erased all of my notes from today. Tohru is that why you were crying?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Yuki. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to me. You can borrow my notes if you want." She responded sobbing.

I rolled my eyes. "Yuki I can copy the notes tonight for you."

"Thank you Kenji. See Tohru everything's okay."

[Time Skip]

The rest of classes didn't go like math class at all, at least up until lunch. In my other classes, up until lunch, I sat there and got notes. Kyo and Yuki didn't talk to each other at all. I was still wondering about that cat remark though.

"Hey Kenji, do you have anyone to eat with?" Tohru asked when we got to the cafeteria.

"No. Why?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to introduce you to some more of Yuki and Kyo's family." Tohru stated. "If that's okay." She added.

I laughed. "Yeah its fine. Just let me find my cousin."

As soon as I found Jun I took her over to Tohru. "Jun this is Tohru. Tohru this is Jun."

"Nice to meet you." Tohru said.

"You too." Jun responded.

We sat down next to Kyo and Yuki. We had a round table all to ourselves.

"This," I said pointing to Kyo "Is Kyo, the one who punched me on my broken arm."

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING!" Kyo screamed.

"I'm not mad. Actually I probably would have done the same thing."

"R-really?" Kyo asked.

"No." I shook my head.

Then two boys walked up and sat down. One was small, had blonde hair, and amber eyes. The other one was tall, had black and white hair, and had grey eyes. I assumed these were the cousins that I heard Tohru talking about.

"This is Momiji and Hatsuharu. They're Yuki and Kyo's cousins." Tohru introduced.

"Hi. My name is Kenji and this is my cousin Jun." I introduced.

"Wait, Kyo and Yuki are cousins? I thought they were friends." Jun stated.

Yuki and Kyo turned around to glare at each other and then turned back around.

"I would never be friends with that stupid cat!" Yuki stated.

"As if I would be friends with that rat!" Kyo yelled.

"Hi Kenji and Jun. It's nice to meet you!" Momiji said trying to draw attention away from the fighting Sohmas. "I know! You should come over to our house on Friday!"

"Oh that would be wonderful." Jun said.

"Okay. Then it's official." Momiji gushed.

I smiled at the Sohma boy. "Where do you live?"

"We live close to town, but not really in it. Where do you live?" Haru asked.

"Same as you guys." I responded.

We then pulled out are cell phones and exchanged numbers. I saw that I had three text messages. I decided to look and possibly answer them.

Helen: _I know you're secret. You and your friends turn into animals._

Ryota: _What do you and Jun want for dinner?_

Fuji: _Good luck at school!_

I decided to answer Helen's after school since I couldn't think straight. I then texted Ryota back.

Kenji: _How about Rotisserie Chicken?_

I got an instant reply back.

Ryota: _Do you have to be a stereotypical wolf?_

Kenji: _Yes I think I do!_

Ryota: _Okay Rotisserie Chicken it is. _

I laughed and showed Jun. She thought that what Ryota said about stereotypical wolf was the funniest thing ever. The bell rang and we had free period, but we had to stay in our grade hallways. See, the school had a main hallway, a freshman hallway, a sophomore hallway, a junior hallway, and a senior hallway.

We said goodbye to Jun, Momiji, and Haru. We then went to our hallway. Most of the kids were hanging out in the classrooms, so we decided to hang out in the hall.

"Wow. Your cousins are nice. I can't wait until Friday." I said.

"Yeah it will be nice to have you over." Tohru said.

"Do you live with the Sohmas?" I asked." Hadn't Yuki said her name was Tohru Honda?" I thought.

"Yeah. My mom passed away and now I'm living with them." She said with that goofy grin on her face.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I know that it's hard to lose a family member." I said.

"What would you know about losing a parent?" Kyo asked.

"Both of my parents are dead. My mom committed suicide by jumping off a cliff and my dad died in a car accident." I responded while I was trying not to cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kyo said.

Then two girls walked towards us. One has blonde hair, blue eyes and is tall. The other girl is shorter, has black hair, and grey eyes.

"Of course, the new student is hanging out with Tohru. How nice." The short one said.

"Keniji, this is Hana," She pointed to the small one. "And this is Arisa. They're my best friends."

"Nice to meet you." I said, but it wasn't really. I was really worried about Tohru because there were tears in the corners of her eyes and I don't like girls because of my curse.

We talked until the bell rang and then we went to our last class of the day. Arisa and Hana apparently had that class with us. I sat there and zoned out the whole class.

"Why isn't he taking notes?" Arisa asked Tohru.

"Oh, he broke his hand." She responded.

"Why isn't in a cast?" Arisa wondered.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Kyo yelled.

"Because my cousin didn't have time to take me to the hospital." I anwsered.

"Oh, that sucks." Yuki said.

"Stop talking!" The teacher instructed.

Then everything was quiet. I drew in my notebook. The bell rang shortly after. I got up and waited for the others to pack their stuff. We walked to the front of the school. I saw Jun standing with Momiji and Haru.

I've transformed into a wolf before, but there is nothing like transforming into a new life with new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Blackwolfe: Thanks to everyone who has subscribed and alerted especially moncon98 and HOApercyja<strong>**cksonHUNGE****RGAMES. Also thanks to those who have always been with me especially Veronica10****1 and ****TinyLaughAlot. You guys keep me going!**

**Jun: Thanks everyone!**

**Kenji: I just hope nothing bad happens to me in the next chapter. Right?**

**Blackwolfe: Sure. *checks notes* Nope nothing bad happens.**

**Kenji: Are you being sarcastic?**

**Blackwolfe: I guess you'll just have to fine out!**

**Jun: Bye everyone. Please review!**


	5. Ice cream again

**Blackwolfe: Hey guys!**

**Momiji: Hey everyone! Do you want some candy?**

**Everyone: AWW! Of course Momiji!**

**Kyo: Don't take that candy! It'll ruin your brain.**

**Momiji: *sniff sniff* No it won't.**

**Jun: Blackwolfe why is everyone here?**

**Blackwolfe: I don't know!**

**Jun: Okay then. Anyway Blackwolfe doesn't own Fruits Basket.**

**Kenji: I thought it was my turn!**

**Blackwolfe: You can do it next time. Please enjoy everyone!**

* * *

><p>"Were walking home. Ryota had an 'inspiring idea' and Fuji had to go in and plan for tomorrow's case." Jun told me.<p>

"What?" Yuki asked.

"Oh. Ryota is a writer and Fuji is a lawyer."

"Well I think we should stop for ice cream." I informed her.

"Well…" She started.

"I'm sure it would make your jaw feel better." I coaxed.

"Okay!" She caved.

"Bye guys. See you tomorrow." I called.

We walked to Cold Stone. "Man I love this place." Jun said.

"What do you want? Treats on me." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah I came yesterday, so I figure I should pay." I informed her.

She got a 'Cookie Doughn't You Want Some' and I got a 'Chocolate Devotion' to go. I was happy to see that Helen wasn't working.

"I think something is off about the Sohmas."

"Maybe their weird family has affected their brains." I joked.

"I'm serious."

"Me too."

When we got to the house I set my bookbag down and turned on the TV.

"Don't you have homework?" Ryota asked, giving me a hug.

"Nope. I didn't take any notes, remember." I said waving my right hand at her.

"Oh yeah. How convenient. I got chicken like you asked." She informed me.

"I really appreciate it." I told her.

[Time Skip]

"Yes! I'm so hungry." I stated as I ran towards the kitchen.

I grabbed a huge piece and stuffed my mouth so full my cheeks were puffed out all the way. Then I heard laughing behind me. I had been so engrossed in my chicken that I didn't hear the door open and close. I turned to glare at Fuji.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing. Carry on." Fuji said.

I turned and continued to eat my chicken. It was soooo yummy. Fuji took me driving and I almost hit a bird. Fuji was so angry at me for that he took me home even though I had only been driving for ten minutes.

"Back so soon?" Ryota asked.

"Yeah I almost hit a bird, so Fuji was offended."

Ryota snickered. "Of course he was."

When I got to my room I pulled out my phone again.

Helen: _I know you're secret. You and your friends turn into animals._

She had obviously been watching us while we were in the shop, but I couldn't understand why she didn't freak out.

Kenji: _What do you want? _

Helen: _Why do I want something?_

Kenji: _Usually when someone blackmails someone else they want something._

Helen: _Okay…I want you to dump your girlfriend and go out with me._

Kenji: _Never. _

I honestly couldnt. I didnt have a girlfriend. I had lied to her the first time we were in the shop. Only to protect her.

Helen: _Well then I guess I'll just show everyone a picture of your cousins' mid-transformation_

I then picked up my phone and made another call to a person I hadn't had to call in years.

-?'S POV

After I got off the phone I walked up to her front porch. I knocked on the door and a young girl anwsered.

"Yes?"

"Are you Helen?"

"Yes why?"

She then fell to the ground in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Kenji: Please don't let that be who I think it is! *Runs away*<strong>

**Yuki: Well I wonder who that could be.**

**Tohru: I wonder what his Zodiac animal is!**

**Blackwolfe: Well just have to wait and see!**

**Haru: Review please.**

**Hana: Yes, please review.**


	6. Enter Tadashi

**Blackwolfe: Hello everyone!**

**Kenji: Blackwolfe doesn't own Fruits Basket. She just owns the plot and the Sato family. *crying* Which is WHY I do have to put up with this abuse.**

**Kyo: Haha! I bet this chapter will be great!**

**Yuki: The Sohma family belongs to ****Natsuki Takaya.**

**Tohru: And the Honda!**

**Yuki: That's right.**

**Jun: I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kenji's POV<p>

After I got off the phone, I felt kinda bad, but it had to be done. I went downstairs and told Fuji what I had just done. Then the doorbell rang. Fuji went to open it.

"Is Kenji here? He called me and told me to erase his friend's memories."

Ryota came out of the kitchen. "Is that Tadashi?"

"I wish it wasn't."

"Come on. You know you love him."

"Only because he's my brother."

Then Tadashi walked in. He looks like me except he has black eyes and he's older than me by five years. He is the raven of the Zodiac. He can erase people's memories. We were never close and he is the exact opposite of me.

"Hello Kenji."

"Hey."

Then Kasumi came in. "HI Tadashi!"

"Well if it isn't my favorite otter!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to bed."

"But Kenji, its only 4 o'clock." Kasumi stated.

"I know." I grumbled.

"But Kenji, I just got here." Tadashi whined.

"I know." I repeated.

I went upstairs and went to sleep.

The next morning I ran out the door, so Tadashi wouldn't stop me and demand to talk. I ran until I was off Fuji's property. Then I waited for Jun to come and walk with me again.

"Why is Tadashi here?" Jun asked.

"I called him to erase a girl's memory that saw Fuji and Eiji transform. She was blackmailing me."

"Oh. That stinks."

"Yeah, just a lot."

When I walked into homeroom I must have looked really sad. I walked over to Yuki and Tohru and sat down.

"Are you okay?" Tohru asked.

"No." I muttered. "My brother's in town."

"Is that bad?" She wondered.

"Yes! I hate him!"

"I understand. I also have a brother who I hate." Yuki confessed.

I then gave Yuki his notes that Kyo had erased.

[Time skip]

I was in math class when I had been staring out the window. Then my weird brother climbed up the tree next to the window. He blew on the window and wrote "I love you Kenji." I ended up going to the bathroom so I could get away from him.

During lunch, he came over and sat with us.

"Hello guys. Kenji it's been forever."

I just ignored him. That's when Yuki leaned over to Tohru, but he made sure they weren't touching.

"Wow, even Ayame is better than that."

Then Tohru turned to whisper in his ear. "What do you mean? Ayame's really nice!"

"So Tadashi how long are you going to stay?" Jun asked.

"As long as it takes to get Kenji to talk to me."

I turned to glare at him. "Hi. Now go."

"I can't. I want to get closer to you. Maybe we could go to the museum or something!"

"Math class was bad enough! You don't have to stay!" I got up and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Kenji: *crying* It's exactly who I thought it was.<strong>

**Jun: It's okay Kenji.**

**Kyo: I love how he climbed up the tree!**

**Tohru: Oh so he's the raven. I cant wait to see his Zodiac form!**

**Yuki: It sounds like something my brother would do.**

**Tohru: What are you talking about? Ayame's really nice!**

**Blackwolfe: Please review!**


	7. Tadashi and Kenji

**Blackwolfe: Bonjour everyone!**

**Yuki: We all hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Tohru: Blackwolfe doesn't own Fruits Basket.**

**Momiji: I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tadashi's POV<p>

I just watched him go. Just as I had done when Mom took him with her the day she jumped off the cliff. He was only thirteen. He ended up walking home, but if I were him I don't think I would have had the strength.

He walked back for me, but I had left. I had gone off to college that day. That was the day that he came to live with Fuji and Ryota.

I ignored all their calls, so I didn't know my mom had died. I just kept on partying like all college students do.

I know channel that pain into my job as a _psychologist._

_I went through this train of thought before I decided to get up and follow Kenji._

_I'm a horrible brother. I should have just gotten up in the first place._

_That's why I came to see him, to be a better brother._

I followed him into his classroom. He sat down and looked out the window. I walked over to him and sat down at the desk next to his.

"I'm sorry that I'm not a better person," I muttered. "That I'm not strong."

Kenji shook his head. "I'm not strong either."

"Yes you are. You walked home all by yourself. That day."

He once again shook his head. "Only because I was scared to end up like mom, so that's not strong. That's wimpy."

"I could never have just come back home though."

"Where else was I supposed to go?" He wondered.

"Didn't you know I was going to college that day?"

"No. No one bothered to tell me. And you left me all alone. Until I went to Fuji and Ryota's house."

"I have a house now. You could come and live with me." I offered.

"Fuji and Ryota gave me a home. I'm not going to leave them. Let alone to live with you!" He got up and stormed away.

_I know I'm not the best brother, but I feel as if I'm all alone. I will try harder Kenji and, who knows, maybe someday you'll forgive me._

* * *

><p><strong>Blackwolfe: Please review. I need to know what you think. Was it too sappy?<strong>

**Tohru: Please review!**


	8. Hope and Annoyance

**Blackwolfe: Sorry it took so long guys, but the next chapter is finally up.**

**Kenji: This is blackmail!**

**Jun: Oh I see you've read the following chapter! I for one love it!**

**Blackwolfe: Thank you Jun. Girl Power!**

**Kyo: I like this chapter too. I'm not in it! That means you can't force me to do the disclaimer.**

**Blackwolfe: I was going to have Kenji do it, but since you're here Kyo go ahead.**

**Kyo: What? No!**

**Blackwolfe: *glare***

**Kyo: *whimper* Fine! Blackwolfe doesn't own Fruits Basket.**

**Kenji: Kyo don't come out next time! I wanna do it!**

**Jun: Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kenji's POV<p>

When I got home, sadly Tadashi was still there. He seemed determined to be nice to me. If it was to make up for him not being there or if it was for him to get stronger, I didn't know. All I knew was that he was annoying and all he did was bring pain.

I walked into the living room to find Eiji and Kasumi sitting on the floor while Tadashi read them a story. Everyone seemed to like him. Fuji and Tadashi were best friends. Ryota would always make her best meals for him. Jun even liked him.

I went to my room to be as far away from _him_ as possible, but no matter how far away I went he always seemed to still turn up. I tried to get away from him, so I wouldn't be reminded of that horrible day. Then Jun came in.

"Are you okay?" She stood in the door way as if she wasn't sure she should come in.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked as I blinked back tears.

"Because you're crying and you never cry."

"Yes I do. I cried when my dad died." I don't know why I got defensive, but I guess I was trying to prove that I do have a heart.

"How many years ago was that?" She asked as she sat on my bed.

"I was ten, so five years ago."

"See exactly. It's okay to cry." She then noticed that my dad had died before my mom. "Wait, you didn't cry for your mother?"

I shrugged. "Why would I? She was never home and when she was, she was drunk and she abused Tadashi and me. My father was the only one that stopped her from that, so when he died she just got worse."

"Wow. Really? I'm so sorry."

"What about you?" I questioned.

She sighed and looked down. "My father rejected me when I was born because I was a member of the Zodiac. My mom sent me to live here when I was 11. We still talk, but I never see my dad because he hates me."

I noticed tears were streaming down her face. I hugged her and started crying. She was surprised at first, but then she hugged me back.

That got me to wondering about the other Zodiac members and their stories about how they came to live in this house. Like why was Eiji here with Ryota and not his parents? What about Kasumi?

I was determined to figure out. Then I felt stupid for not realizing it earlier.

There are some things that are the same about all Zodiacs. We are born three months premature. We transform when hugged by the opposite sex or if our bodies are under too much stress, but we don't transform when we are hugged by another member of the Zodiac. Our Zodiac animals are attracted to us.

We also all have depressing back stories.

But we can do things to help each family member. We can support them and let them know we care for them.

"Hey guys!" Tadashi jumped on my bed and ruined the moment. "What's going on?"

Jun wiped her eyes and stood up. "I'll leave you two alone."

I started to say something, so she wouldn't leave me with _him_.

"Bye Jun! Thanks for leaving us alone!" Tadashi interrupted.

I watched my last hope leave the room and then turned to glare at him.

When you walk into my room, my bed is in the center of everything. There is a window taking up most of the opposite wall. If you turn to your right, you'll find my closet. I have a white desk near my closet and a white dresser. I also have a white nightstand next to my bed.

I layed on my bed and faced the opposite wall. I stared at the poster of the lone wolf howling at the full moon. I had decorated my room with tons of wolf stuff. I had a medium sized room, but every wall and shelf was filled with wolves. If you looked in my closet, there are wolf stuffed animals all over the floor.

I wiped my eyes and sniffled. What does he want? Whatever it is it isn't good.

_I went to my room to be as far away from _**him**_ as possible, but no matter how far away I went he always seemed to still turn up. _Why do I have to always be right?

"Kenji," Tadashi started.

I turned over onto my back to face him. "What? Do you want to go _do something together_?" I spat at him. Please note: I was being sarcastic.

Tadashi paused as if he was stunned. "Yes," he gushed. "I do! I'm taking you to the museum! We'll get lunch and get everyone something! This is going to be sooooooo fun!"

"The museum? When?" I asked as I squinted. He wanted to do something together? Usually he stayed away. I now miss that.

"Let's go NOW! We can stop at the bank on the way and get some money for dinner!"

"Um, I have school tomorrow. Plus Ryota would hate you if you do that."

"Good point! How about Saturday?" He searched my face. He probably was trying to figure out what I would say.

"Hmm." I thought.

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" He begged.

"Okay." I agreed just so he would leave.

I watched the most annoying thing on the planet leave the room.

I can't believe I just agreed to go to a museum with Tadashi. Alone. Solitary. Just the two of us. No witnesses. Great!

* * *

><p><strong>Kenji: See! Blackmail! But we will be alone! *daydreams*<strong>

**Tadashi: *walks on stage, oblivious to Kenji* Yay! I'm taking Kenji to the museum! We'll have the best time ever! Maybe he'll even like me after this!**

**Ayame: *walking with Tadashi, oblivious as well* I don't think so Tadashi. Even if you're nice to your siblings and try to get them to like you it doesn't work.**

**Kenji: *cough* So, uh, don't forget to review guys! Well *points off stage* I'll be over there.**

**Tadashi: Wait Kenji! *too late* Please do what he says! Maybe he'll like me better if you do.**


	9. Bonding in the Hospital

**Blackwolfe: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was at a camp. I hate this chapter. It's just a short filler. I'll probably post another chapter today.**

**Jun: Yay! Two chapters in a day!**

**Kenji: Blackwolfe only owns the Sato family and the plot!**

**Blackwolfe: Don't remind me. I already feel bad. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you possibly can!**

* * *

><p>When I got into homeroom, I heard Hana tell Tohru and Arisa that I had weird electric signals like the Sohmas. But then our teacher came in and they had to sit down.<p>

I couldn't help but wonder if they were like me, but that thought was so ridiculous that I didn't think about it again.

I couldn't believe that I just broke down in front of Jun like that. That had been embarrassing, but I wouldn't let that happen again. I wouldn't let anyone see me cry like that again.

When I got to math, Tadashi was once again outside the window. He blew on the window, yet again, and wrote I'll take you to the hospital after school. I was happy that I would finally get a cast, but I was sad that _he_ was going to take me.

At lunch, I was happy to see Tadashi wasn't there.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow!" Momiji exclaimed. "Is it okay if we walk to our house?"

"Yeah that's fine. We're used to walking." Jun responded. "Thanks for having us over."

"Who else will be there?" I wondered.

"Oh it'll just be us and Shigure."

"What does Shigure do?" Jun asked.

"He writes novels!" Tohru anwsered.

I was impressed. "Well, I can't wait." I informed them.

[Time skip]

All the way to the hospital, Tadashi just babbled. He told me about College and what his house was like and what his job was like. When we got to the hospital we waited for a while. The waiting room was full of people who didn't speak and Tadashi still told stories. The other people seemed less bored. Why would they listen to his stories?

A nurse came and took me to the room. I changed into the hospital clothes and was disgusted with the light color and dress-like qualities. After a while, a nurse came and took me to the X-ray room. They took an X-ray of my hand and then finally I got a cast. I got a black one since my Zodiac form is black. Also, if my cast is black, no one can sign it.

When I got back home, it was really late.

"Thanks for taking me Tadashi." I murmured.

"Oh! It was no problem Kenji!"

I then went to bed.

I couldn't get to sleep though. I kept hearing what Hana said in homeroom. I also thought about how harsh I was to Tadashi. Then I thought about how every Zodiac had a horrible life.

I had a dream. In it there was all the Native American Zodiac, but then we were joined by a rat, a cat, a bunny, and a cow. I woke up sweating.

What did it mean? Did it even mean anything?

* * *

><p><strong>Blackwolfe: I know, I know. Short and horrible. <strong>

**Kenji: It's not tooo bad. I'm glad I finally got a cast!**

**Jun: Kenji don't be mean. It's great Blackwolfe.**

**Blackwolfe: Thanks guys. You can review if you want. I'm not even going to ask for this chapter.**


	10. Enter Emi

**Blackwolfe: Hello everyone! I'm sorry this is late.**

**Kyo: Haha! You fail!**

**Yuki: *smacks Kyo* Shut up you stupid cat!**

**Kyo: What was that?**

**Blackwolfe: Thanks Yuki! Anyway this chapter is dedicated to kid love.**

**Jun: Enjoy chapter 10!**

**Kenji: Why do you keep blackmailing me?**

**Tadashi: I'm so glad you're introducing who I know you're introducing!**

* * *

><p>"Is that you Kenji?" Ryota called from the kitchen.<p>

"Yeah. I'm going to change and then head over to the Sohma's house with Jun."

"I'm sorry. You guys can't go."

"Why?" I had been looking forward to this all week!

"Tadashi is bringing Emi over."

I groaned. Don't get me wrong; I like Emi.

"Didn't Tadashi say he was going to his own house until tomorrow?" Tomorrow we were going to the museum. Maybe I could have another fight with Jun and get her to break my leg!

I picked up my phone and called the Sohma's. I informed them that I wouldn't be coming over. We decided to get together soon though.

Then I went to go tell Jun. When I got to her room she was studying for a French quiz. After I told her that we weren't going to the Sohma's she seemed sad, but happy that Tadashi and Emi were coming over.

[Time Skip]

I opened the door to find Tadashi and Emi. Over their shoulders I saw the sun sinking behind far off hills. I heard crickets singing and saw fireflies dancing.

"Please come in." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Oh Kenji. You've grown up so much!" Emi exclaimed.

Emi is my brother's fiancée. She has white hair that goes down to her back and black eyes. She's very pretty; I don't know how my brother ended up with someone so amazing. Her eyes look like they shine and she always smiles.

She is the goose of our Zodiac. That makes her kinda nervous around me, but I'm going to be her brother-in-law.

"Do I have something on my shirt?" Emi asked.

I looked at her white shirt to see that it was spotless.

"What?" I was really confused. She was eating some white cheese, so that wouldn't stain.

"You keep staring at me." She seemed uncomfortable.

"Oh sorry." I looked away from her.

"I know she's pretty, but don't try to steal her from me Kenji." Tadashi ordered.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, this whole time I've been trying to steal your fiancée."

"I knew it!" My brother has a horrible sense of humor. Although, maybe he did actually think that. You never know with him.

"Awkward silence." Tadashi whispered.

I got up. I couldn't stand _him_ anymore.

Jun was helping Ryota make dinner. They were both working hard.

"Can I help?" I offered.

"No." Ryota anwsered. "Why?"

"I can't stand _him_ anymore! I can't take it." I yelled.

Tadashi was always so annoying. He always put himself before others, except maybe Emi.

"Where are Kasumi and Eiji by the way?" I wondered, looking around.

She looked nervous. "Oh, they, uh, went over to their friend's house."

My jaw dropped to the floor. "WHAT?"

She giggled nervously. "Well they finally made a friend."

I groaned. I went back into the living room as slowly as possible. Then Fuji came down the stairs.

"Tadashi, when are you guys getting married?" Fuji asked.

"I could ask the same about you." Tadashi anwsered. Fuji blushed a bright red.

"What do you do Emi?" I wondered.

Emi never talked about herself. She always asked about you; how _you_ were doing or how _your _job was.

"Oh. I'm a scientist." She looked like she was uncomfortable talking about herself. She kept shifting her weight and playing with her hands.

"Wow. That's cool!" I exclaimed.

"Dinner time!" Ryota called.

"Thank you Lord!" I muttered, looking up.

Personally, I would much rather be at the Sohma's house.

We sat down at the table to find rice balls, miso soup, and fried udon.

"This looks so delicious." Fuji stated.

We ate. I didn't take part in the conversation though. They were talking about politics and the economy or something like that.

As soon as we were done eating Emi and Tadashi left.

"That's my brother. Leaving early so he doesn't have to do any work." I muttered.

Kasumi and Eiji walked in then.

"How was it?" Ryota asked.

"It was fun! Thanks for coming with me Eiji!" Kasumi gushed.

"Anytime." Eiji muttered.

"You guys went together?" I asked.

"Yeah. Kasumi was nervous about going over to Minori's house because she might transform, so I decided to go with her."

"That's so nice of you Eiji." Jun stated.

I turned around to ask Kasumi how the play date went, but she already fell asleep on the couch. I carried her up to bed and then went to bed as well. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadashi: YES! Tomorrow is going to be awesome!<strong>

**Kenji: WHY ME?**

**Tohru: I'm sure you two will have fun together!**

**Blackwolfe: Please review! I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter!**


	11. Regret and Innocence

**Blackwolfe: This is it! The moment everyone *cough* Tadashi *cough* has been waiting for! I hope you all are ready for this chapter!**

**Tadashi: I'm so excited! Kenji and I get some alone time!**

**Kenji: Someone, anyone, help me! I know you guys reading this story are there!**

**Jun: Kenji, no one can help you now.**

**Kenji: *runs away screaming***

**Yuki: This is the first climax!**

**Kyo: First?**

**Tohru: Yep! First!**

**Blackwolfe: Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang. I opened the door to find Tadashi. His smile was so wide it hurt to look at him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside because my neighbors always gossip. He then then tripped on air and feel to the ground. I slammed the door shut.<p>

"Tadashi's here!" Eiji called. He was carrying a bottle of wine. "Ryota said that this is for you."

I can't believe she's giving him wine. Is she trying to encourage this?

"Thank you Ryota!" Tadashi shouted loudly.

"Be quiet!" Eiji hushed. "She's busy working. Her deadline is tomorrow."

I grabbed my black jacket and opened the door. The sky was filled with dark, ominous clouds that matched my mood perfectly. I walked down the sidewalk until I was at Tadashi's car. It was a nice blue Ferrari.

I turned to see that Tadashi was still talking to Eiji. I sighed and leaned against the car. I knew he hated that and I hoped that would make him come quicker.

I then heard, "Kenji! Get off MY CAR!" He sounded angry.

I stayed where I was. Maybe if he was mad enough he wouldn't talk to me at all. I smiled and started drawing on it. I drew stars and the moon.

He walked over to me and then pulled me off of his car. "WHY would you DO THAT?"

I smirked. "You were taking too long."

"Of course. I'm sorry. I should have come sooner." He unlocked the car and opened my door for me.

"What is Emi up to today?" I wondered.

"Oh." He blushed. "She's out with co-workers."

I nodded. "That's nice."

Then Tadashi started telling me the _same _stories that he did at the hospital.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

[Time Skip]

I woke up to find Tadashi _still_ telling the same stories. He's so annoying. I sat up more. It had started to clear up outside.

"How much longer?" I wondered.

"I'd say ten seconds." Tadashi parallel parked in a space across from the museum.

We walked into a lobby with a high ceiling. A blast of cold air hit me in the face as I walked in. I zipped up my jacket all the way.

Then a lady in an official looking outfit walk up to us. "Are you here for the gold exhibit?"

Tadashi flashed his gleaming white teeth at her. "Yes we are," He paused to look at the name tag. "Rita."

It was obvious the lady was stunned. "U-um right this way please."

We followed her into a room. There were movie screens on both sides. I saw people fighting. There were tons of posters on the wall that talked about weapons and how they made weapons.

We finally got to one room where they finally played a video. It featured the guy who found all this Anglo-Saxon gold. It was amazing! Tadashi was actually quiet during the video! They also had a sand pit where you could go digging for "gold".

We walked along the outside and there were posters of "big cats". I took so many pictures. I was looking down at my phone when all of a sudden I felt someone bump into me. I really hoped it was a guy, but I started to transform and knew I had no such luck.

When the smoke cleared, I saw a pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was staring down at me in confusion. I then noticed Tadashi's clothes on the ground. Great, the other pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes probably ran into Tadashi.

I then felt claws digging into my head and knew it was Tadashi.

"_Erase their memories already!" _I silently urged Tadashi.

He then flew up. The girls ran away and he followed them. I grabbed our clothes and then followed him. Then there was a loud BOOM! I knew he transformed back. I finally caught up to him. I dropped the clothes from my mouth. He pulled his clothes on and smiled.

"Did you erase their memory?"

"Yeah." I noticed his grim expression and realized he hated erasing memories.

BOOM! I transformed back and pulled my own clothes on. We stood there awkwardly.

"Let's go." I muttered. Tadashi nodded in agreement.

We got to his car and he drove me back home.

I smirked. "What? No fancy dinner?"

He didn't even acknowledge that I had spoken. It was scary. He hadn't spoken the whole car ride.

"Tadashi, please come in for dinner."

"Sorry, but I have to get home." It was great to hear him speak, even if he was declining.

"Okay. Maybe some other time." I suggested.

He nodded. "Sure."

As soon as I was out, he sped away. I fell on my face since my right hand was in a cast and my left hand was slow. I got up and fumbled with the door. Ryota came and opened it for me.

"Hey Kenji. How was the museum?" She gasped. "What happened to your face?" She raised her hand to touch the red gashes on my face, but I backed up.

I stepped in and sat on the couch. "It was great and I fell on the sidewalk."

She cocked her head. "Okay then. Have you had dinner? Do you want an ice pack?"

"Yes I would love an ice pack. Tadashi was cheap again." I may have said that, but, maybe I was kinda, sorta, worried about him.

Ryota just smiled. She got up and went to the kitchen. "You know he does care about you very much."

"That's what everyone says." I mutter.

She came back with an ice pack. "Did you draw on his car again?"

I smirked. "Maybe."

She shook her head. "Kenji!"

I smiled. "I'm just going to go to bed."

"Okay good night."

When I finally climbed into bed, I couldn't help but wonder if Tadashi is okay. He hadn't talked the whole way to Ryota's house! I decided I would call him in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Blackwolfe: Kenji finally got to transform!<strong>

**Kenji: I love my animal form, but I hate transforming in public.**

**Blackwolfe: I would like to thank everyone that followed this story: Animic, CrackMeOpen, HOApercyjacksonHUNGERGAMES, newanimefan, and Starry. Dreamer .kitten!**

**Jun: Also those that favorite this story: CrossNavy and dnea2001!**

**Kenji: Those that followed AND favorite get an honorable mention and some cookies! Those people are: Heart'sgem, kid love, owlwhisper, and TinyLaughAlot!**

**Blackwolfe: Thank you everyone for sticking with me. Updates are going to slow down because of school, but I will try to keep up. I love you all!**


	12. Past and Now

**Blackwolfe: Backstory time!**

**Tadashi: Yay! Now everyone will know why I'm so upbeat all the time!**

**Jun: *crying* This is so sad!**

**Kenji: I didn't know you had a backstory like that Tadashi.**

**Tadashi: *grinning evilly* You don't know a lot of my backstories.**

**Kenji: Um I'll be over there. *runs away***

**Tadashi: *runs after* KENJI!**

**Blackwolfe: Well I say Kisa should finally get to do the disclaimer.**

**Jun: *points to left stage* Here she is!**

**Kisa: *walks on stage* Hello.**

**Everyone: YAY KISA!**

**Kisa: *blushes* Um, Blackwolfe doesn't own Fruits Basket. ****Natsuki Takaya does.**

**Jun: And here she is!**

**Natsuki Takaya: *waves* Thank you everyone! Remember, Blackwolfe doesn't own me either.**

**Blackwolfe, Kisa, Jun, and Natsuki Takaya: Please Enjoy!**

Tadashi's POV

_It had been when I was eleven. I thought I loved this girl. She would always catch me staring at her. Afterwards she would always smile and turn around. Then one day I offered to walk her home._

"_How about I walk you home? Your house isn't that far from my house." I offered._

"_I don't know." Akemi stated._

"_I pass your house anyways. We'll just be walking together."_

_She blushed. "I- I would love it if you walked me home."_

_At first we walked in silence. Then we started talking about school._

_She looked so pretty in the afternoon sun. Her black hair looked brighter and her brown eyes danced with happiness. I decided to hold her hand and tried to work myself up._

_Then suddenly we were holding hands. I don't know who grabbed whose hand. I was too happy to care._

_After a couple weeks we got even closer. We would walk to and from school together. We sat next to each other when we would have a class together._

_Then…_** it** _happened._

_We were walking home and she decided to hug me goodbye. I had told her to _never ever _hug me, but she decided to anyway._

_I transformed right then and there. She was confused at first, but then I explained everything to her. She was calm and listened to me._

_She went inside before I could transform back. The next day I was sweating so badly. What if she decided she hated me? What if she never talked to me again?_

_She sat in her seat next to me like normal, so that was a good sign. After school she told me that she loved me for the first time. I took that as a very good sign._

_I was living at the main house then. I told Chris, our god, that I love Akemi. He locked me up in a room for a month I think. When he finally let me out, I was so happy. Akemi had been the only thing that kept me going and now I would get to see her._

_When I got to school she wasn't there. Or the next day, or the next, or the next. I was freaking out on the first day and was just plain crazy by the fourth. On my fifth day back to school she was there._

_She was in a wheelchair and had a cast on her right arm. I walked up to her and demanded to know what happened. She wouldn't even look at me._

_We didn't talk at all. She didn't once make eye contact with me. Then I confronted her after school._

_The sun was setting, but I couldn't see any of it. I was too busy crying. I confronted her and demanded to know what happened._

_She still wouldn't make eye contact._

"_I-if you tell me I'll go away. You'll never see me again."_

_I could tell it pained her to agree, but she still did._

_She then recounted a tale about how she had been pushed out a window. She had fallen onto the sidewalk. Everyone thought she would die. The last thing she heard before she was pushed was 'Blame Tadashi for this.'_

_She obviously took those words to heart. I walked away with tears running down my face._

_When I got home, Chris was waiting for me._

"_You know you're the only one that can make her happy again." He stated._

"_How? I'll do anything!" Love is hard to let go of. You can't just flip a switch and decided you're not in love anymore._

"_Erase her memory."_

_I had never erased anyone's memory before. I knew I could though. I decided to do it, if only to see her happy._

_I walked to her house. I knocked on the door and her dad came out._

"_Yes?"_

"_Is Akemi home?" I tried not to stutter._

"_Akemi!" He called and slammed the door closed._

_I knew if he hadn't closed the door she would have seen me and would never have come downstairs._

_When the door opened again I drank in her beauty. This is the last time we'll ever see each other._

"_What are you doing here? You promised." She looked like I was the one that pushed her out the window or the one who agreed to never see her again._

"_I know, but _this _is the last time. I promise."_

_I looked into her eyes and saw only sadness. I remembered how they danced when I walked her home that first time. Then she went limp. It was done. I left quickly and promised myself not to look back._

_She would wake up in the morning with a feeling that someone was missing. Maybe even that the person missing was important. Probably not though._

I act all bubbly, so that I don't have to think about her and also to make up for her bubbliness not being around me anymore. You can't just stop loving someone. You'll always wonder about them. The what if's will haunt you for the rest of your life.

Kenji's POV

I heard the dial tones ring and gripped the phone even harder. _Great he's not going to pick up. _I was about to hang up when he picked up.

"Hello." He sounded like he hadn't slept at all.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Nightmares." I paused to wait for a more elaborate answer, but that was the only answer he'd give.

"Why would you have nightmares?"

"Bad memories."

"Ahh. Tell me all about it."

As he was telling me a story about a girl named Akemi I couldn't help but think that, for once, we were acting like brothers that get along with each other.

**Blackwolfe: *crying* I was crying when I wrote this and I'm crying now.**

**Jun: *crying* How romantic.**

**Kenji: *sighs* Why are girls like that? I think Akemi shouldn't have been such a jerk.**

**Tadashi: *crying* I wonder if she ever thought of me again.**

**Kenji: *surprised* What?! You're crying too?**

**Blackwolfe: Please review! I want to know who you want to hear the backstories of next and also where I should go with the story. If you guys want to request something then go ahead. I'll see if I can make it work.**

**Jun: One example would be Kenji wearing a sombrero while surfing.**

**Kenji: Another would be Jun wearing a polka dotted hat while swimming in a pool.**

**Blackwolfe: Um thanks for those examples guys. I hope you all will review! **


	13. Waffles and Togetherness

**Blackwolfe: Hello everyone!**

**Tadashi: This chapter is the best chapter yet!**

**Kenji: For once, I have to agree with you Tadashi!**

**Blackwolfe: I might post another chapter today, so be on the lookout.**

**Yuki: Really?**

**Tohru: Yay!**

**Jun: Blackwolfe doesn't own Fruits Basket. If she did, there would have been more lollipops harmed in the making.**

**Blackwolfe: *eating lollipop* Lollipops are just *lick* so yummy. *lick***

**Momiji: Please enjoy everyone!**

* * *

><p>Kenji's POV<p>

I groaned when the pounding on the door started. I got up of the couch and opened the door. _For once_ I was _happy_ to see Tadashi on the front porch.

Even though we talked fifteen minutes ago and he told me the most depressing story ever, he was still smiling like it's Christmas and he's five years old.

I open the door wider. "Well don't stand there like an idiot."

Tadashi smiles even wider, which I didn't think was possible, and comes inside. "Thank you for inviting me over."

"Anytime." I couldn't let him stay home when he was in the state he was in. He might do something he might regret.

Then Fuji walks into the kitchen wearing a bathrobe. "What is Tadashi doing here?"

"He….wasn't feeling well."

"So?" Fuji prompted.

"I invited him over."

I think Fuji almost had a heart attack from shock.

"What? You invited him over?"

"Yep. I felt that we should start hanging out more." I smiled.

Tadashi nodded his agreement.

Fuji then fainted. Tadashi and I had to drag him all the way to his room. I hope we didn't hurt his head to much. Tadashi and I both got a leg, so his head was being dragged on the ground.

When we got back to the kitchen, we started making waffles. Ryota has this waffle iron that makes waffles in the shape of hearts.

Then Ryota came down. Unlike Fuji she was calm when she saw Tadashi.

Then she noticed that I was _cooking _and almost had a heart attack.

"I can't believe you're cooking!"

"I thought you might want to actually sleep in for once in your life."

Her face went calm and then she left the room.

When breakfast was done, we went and woke everyone up. Eiji and Kasumi were really happy to see Tadashi. Ryota and Fuji just sat down and ate their waffles.

I can't remember we all ate breakfast together like a family. I now you all think first chapter, but Ryota and Tadashi weren't eating.

Tadashi had successfully brought everyone together. I didn't know he could do it.

_He thinks he's not strong, but he's the strongest person I know._

Tadashi's POV

Breakfast was great, but I'm glad to be home now. I have a feeling that Kenji and I will hang out a lot more.

Next is to see the rest of the family.

* * *

><p><strong>Blackwolfe: To thewhitetiger: I am getting there. I will introduce them in the next next chapter. Thanks for the awesome request. To owlwhisper: My initial reaction was ooookaay, but as we speak my people are working on trying to make that work.<strong>

**Jun: Everything is going to be so awesome!**

**Kenji: I can't wait for the next chapter.**

**Kyo: I actually have to do something? DARN!**

**Tohru: Please review!**


	14. Sharpie Attack and Love

**Blackwolfe: As promised, chapter 2 for the day!**

**Jun: This is kinda late…**

**Blackwolfe: I know and I'm really sorry! I blame homework!**

**Kenji: Me too! Homework is so stupid!**

**Blackwolfe: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As soon as I sat down at my desk in homeroom, Tohru walked over to me beaming.<p>

"Why are you smiling like that?"

She held up a sliver sharpie. "I really want to sign your cast. Can I?"

I sighed. "Sure. I guess you can."

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo signed it. When we caught up with Arisa and Hana they also signed my cast.

As we were walking out of the school Yuki left for a student council meeting and Kyo ran away when he realized today was Monday.

"Why did Kyo leave?"

Tohru and I were walking home together.

"There's this girl named Kagura that really likes him, but he doesn't like her back the same way."

I thought of Akemi and Tadashi. "I know how she feels."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Yeah, you like Yuki."

"H-how did you know?" She stuttered and turned bright red.

"Oh come on! It's so obvious. I think the only people who don't know are Kyo and Yuki."

"Please don't tell them."

I smiled. "I won't."

Then she seemed kinda let down.

"Um, thanks for bringing the sharpie. It was nice to have everyone sign my cast."

She seemed much happier. "I'm glad you aren't mad." Then she became lost in thought. "When should I tell Yuki?"

"The sooner the better."

"Okay! I'll do it!" She held up a fist and got this determined look on her face.

Then we had to part. When I got home everyone was in the living room.

Then Ryota smiled a creepy smile at me. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a sliver sharpie.

"Tohru called."

I nodded. "Of course."

When Kasumi got the pen she looked at my eyes. "Hey it DOES match your eyes."

"What?"

"Ryota said it matches your eyes and then I said your eyes aren't sliver, but they ARE!"

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Kasumi. You're the best cousin ever."

She beamed. "I know!"

When I finally escaped, I went upstairs. Then my phone buzzed with a text.

Yuki: _I like Tohru, but more than a friend. How do I tell her? What if she doesn't like me that way?_

Kenji: _She likes you back the same way. She just doesn't know how to tell you._

Yuki: _She does? When should I tell her?_

Kenji: _The sooner the better. If you need help with anything I'm here._

Yuki: _Thanks_

I think it's so adorable how they didn't know that they both like each other. But it's really annoying when it's obvious to everyone else and not you.

I wonder how Kyo and Kagura are doing.

Love is hard. It can be a source of pain or pleasure.

Is love even worth all the pain you go through? I think of Akemi and Tadashi. Then Tadashi and Ryota. Then Michiko and I. Of course it is. The feeling you have when you are truly in love is worth all the pain of getting there.

I think of Michiko and then close my eyes and will myself to dream of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Blackwolfe: Yay! Yuki is going to ask Tohru out, or maybe Tohru is going to ask Yuki out! Next chapter, I will also introduce Michiko and Akane! Oh, the sharpie idea was TinyLaughAlot's idea. Thanks for the idea!<strong>

**Kasumi: Yay! This is so amazing!**

**Eiji: Please review!**


	15. Enter Michiko and Akane

**Blackwolfe: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please forgive me! I even wrote an extra-long chapter for all of you!**

**Kenji: This chapter is dedicated to thewhitetiger!**

**Blackwolfe: Thank you for your request! You got me back on track! I hope you actually read this! Please review so I know you did.**

**Kyo: *walks on stage, holding clipboard, and laughing* This chapter is hilarious!**

**Kenji: *sighs* Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as Kyo.**

* * *

><p>I jump out of my seat as soon as the bell rings and run out of the school. (AN: You know you do it too J) I'm walking home alone since Jun has joined a photography club. Yuki was talking about it at lunch and she got really excited. She was worried about me walking alone, but I told her I was happy for her.

As I was about to turn a corner I heard a guy say, "Oh come on pretty lady. You don't want to do something you'll regret."

I peered around the corner to find a group of eight guys surrounding two girls. They are both kneeling on the ground with their heads bent. One has grey hair and the other has black hair with sliver highlights. They're both clutching their sides.

The one guy who appears to be the leader kicks the girl with the grey hair. I wince when I hear the crack of her ribs. I take a deep breath and run out. I then kick the leader in the ribs. He goes to punch me, but I dodge his attack and punch him in the stomach. He falls to the ground in agony.

_"Great. One down. Only seven more." _ I think to myself.

I turn to the other guys. Two of them charge me at once. I jump out of the way and let them run into the house that was behind me. They turn around to face me, angrier than before. Their faces are turning redder and redder.

One of them knocks me to the ground, but I get back up and punch one in the nose. His noses starts bleeding instantly and he runs away. The second guy, I roundhouse kick in the stomach and he falls.

Then three of the remaining five come and surround me. One punches me in the stomach, one kicks me behind my knee, and the other claps his hands on my ear drums and then kicks the back of my head. I fall down to the ground, a scream tearing itself out of my throat.

Then I think I hear one of the girls say stop. Both of them stand up and before I know it the rest of the guys are standing by the girls. I don't even try to stand up because of my knee.

Then they come over. I recognize their faces though more mature, older. They eyes tell of regret and sadness. I only know a few people with feelings that deep.

"Michiko. Akane." I mutter.

"How do they know you?" The guys ask them.

"He's our cousin." Akane responds.

Michiko nods and tucks a strand of her grey hair behind her hair. "Sorry about that Kenji."

Then the guys get up and come to help me up. I place some weight on my foot and feel fire burn through my veins. Yep, it's broken. The guys take my arms and put them around their shoulder.

"What?" I ask looking at the guys.

"We were shooting a video for school." Akane responds beaming. "Thanks for coming in Kenji. We didn't have an ending and this one is perfect!"

I then notice the camera and groan. "Sorry guys. I should have noticed the camera."

"We told you! It actually works out!" Akane exclaims as she wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay guys. Well finish tomorrow. We'll take him home now." Michiko states as she grabbed my other arm.

All the guys nod at once and leave. I shake my head and look at Michiko out of the corner of my eye.

"Well," I pause. "This afternoon has certainly been different."

Michiko flashes me a dazzling smile then the world goes dark.

[Time skip]

I wake up and start freaking out. _Where am I?_ Michiko is sitting in a chair sleeping. She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping and any other time for that matter.

I then try to roll over on my side to see the clock, but it's really hard with my cast. The clock says 10:54. I sigh and let my body go limp. I lay there staring at the ceiling for who knows how long.

Fuji walks in. "Hey! I see you're up!" He exclaims.

I put a finger to my mouth. "_Sssshhhhh."_

He then notices Michiko and nods. "How ya feeling?"

I shrug. "Okay. I guess. Why am I here?"

"Michiko and Akane brought you here after you fainted." Then he starts laughing. "They said they were glad you fainted because then they could drag you on the ground."

I frowned at that statement. "They did what?"

Fuji shook his head. "Those girls are so funny."

I just turn over, so my back is to him.

"Oh, did I make you angry? I'm so sorry." Fuji mutters.

I just close my eyes and drift to dreamland.

* * *

><p><em>"Haha! Kenji you're so funny!"<em>

_I look up to see Michiko. We're at the beach and it's really hot. She splashes me with water. Then I pull her ankle out from under her and she goes under with a loud splash._

_Then Akane comes and helps her sister up. They then team up and start splashing me. I laugh and run into a teenage girl. I transform and run behind some rocks. Good thing that girl didn't take her eyes off her cell phone. If she had looked up, I would probably have been mistaken as a puppy._

_After I transform back, I go back to Michiko and Akane. They start laughing at me and I run after them into the water. Then I push them both into two guys and they both transform._

_Akane gets a cloud of pink smoke around her. When it clears I see a salmon swimming around in the ocean. Michiko becomes enveloped in a cloud of grey smoke and then out flies an owl._

_Her powerful wings carry her up to the sky. Then she lands by Fuji and I know I'm in trouble._

_Fuji gets up and starts walking over to me. "Why would you do that to Michiko?"_

_Then there's a loud boom and Akane appears from behind a rock. "And Akane?!"_

_I kick some sand. "They were laughing at me!"_

_Fuji kneels down so were eye level. "Well then come and talk to me."_

_I nod. "Okay Fuji." I give him a hug._

_Then when Michiko transforms back we go get some ice cream and travel home._

That had been right after I moved in with Fuji and Ryota. I had been thirteen. I hadn't thought about that memory in forever. Seeing Michiko and Akane must have brought that day to the surface of my memory.

* * *

><p>I hear Tadashi's laugh before I open my eyes. I open my eyes to see Tadashi and Fuji sitting where Michiko had been sleeping.<p>

"What, what time is it?" I croak out.

"It's 3:30 on Saturday." Fuji anwsers. "You were sleeping for a long time."

"Wh-why are you here Tadashi?" I ask him.

"I've been here every day." He informs me. "You must have gotten kicked harder than you thought."

"How did you know I was kicked?"

"Why yesterday Michiko and Akane showed us the tape." Tadashi laughs.

I groan. Then Michiko and Akane come in.

"Kenji!" They squeal. "You're up!"

They hold up some flowers and put them in a jar I hadn't realized was there. I really should be more observant, huh? Anyway there were a lot of flowers.

"Those are some nice flowers." I mutter.

"On Wednesday, all the guys came and let us go home and sleep for a couple hours. They brought them because they thought your room was depressing." Akane informed me.

"It was really nice of them." Fuji adds.

I nod and resist the urge to go back to sleep. "Can we go home?"

"We have to get a nurse to clear you first." Fuji responds.

* * *

><p>In the following couple days, the whole family (that you've been introduced to) came to see me in the hospital. When Jun came in was the saddest though.<p>

"It's all my fault!" She yelled as she came in.

It took me a whole two hours to convince her it wasn't her fault. She even considered never going to photography club again. When I finally convinced her that it wasn't her fault and she should keep going to photography, she looked really torn. I hope she goes back to photography club because she's a great photographer.

Before I know it I'm back at home with crutches and a black cast from my knee down. I practice with my crutches every day. Michiko and Akane have moved in, with Chris's permission of course.

When I'm alone in the house, I slip a note under Michiko's pillow. I can't wait until she gets it.

* * *

><p><strong>Blackwolfe: I now its an abrupt ending, but I felt like the chapter was getting a little too long. I know long chapters always intimidate me.<strong>

**Tohru: Thank you everyone for reading!**

**Shigure: Hey this is my first appearance! What should I say? *Cue light bulb* Please review all you lovely ladies!**

**Yuki: *hits Shigure with backpack***

**Kyo: Don't be a pervert!**

**Shigure: *crying* Do we really have to do this again?**

**Kyo&Yuki: YES! *Both glare at each other***

**Blackwolfe: Now this is getting really long! Well everyone please review! Have a great day!**


	16. Zodiac Signs

**Blackwolfe: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! The next chapter is in the works, so I promise it will be up soon.**

**Kenji: Didn't you say that a month ago?**

**Blackwolfe: No! Why would you say that?**

**Kyo: *Pulls out tape recorder* I have evidence right here!**

**Blackwolfe: No you don't! Give me that tape recorder!**

**Kyo: Never! You don't control me! You only own the plot and the Satos.**

**Blackwolfe: Don't remind me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Otter:<strong> Jan 20 - Feb 18  
>A little quirky, and unorthodox, the Otter is a hard one to figure sometimes. Perceived as unconventional, the Otter methods aren't the first ones chosen to get the job done. This is a big mistake on the part of others – because although unconventional, the Otter's methods are usually quite effective. Yes, the Otter has an unusual way of looking at things, but heshe is equipped with a brilliant imagination and intelligence, allowing him/her an edge over everyone else. Often very perceptive and intuitive, the Otter makes a very good friend, and can be very attentive. In a nurturing environment the Otter is sensitive, sympathetic, courageous, and honest. Left to his/her own devices, the Otter can be unscrupulous, lewd, rebellious, and isolated. 

**Wolf****:** Feb 19 – Mar 20  
>Deeply emotional, and wholly passionate, the Wolf is the lover of the zodiac in both the physical and philosophical sense of the word. The Wolf understands that all we need is love, and is fully capable of providing it. Juxtaposed with hisher fierce independence – this Native American animal symbol is a bit of a contradiction in terms. Needing his/her freedom, yet still being quite gentle and compassionate – we get the picture of the "lone wolf" with this sign. In a nurturing environment the Wolf is intensely passionate, generous, deeply affectionate, and gentle. Left to his/her own devices the Wolf can become impractical, recalcitrant, obsessive, and vindictive.

**Falcon****:** Mar 21 – Apr 19  
>A natural born leader, the Falcon can always be looked upon for clear judgment in sticky situations. Furthermore, the characteristics for this Native American animal symbol never wastes time, rather heshe strikes while the iron is hot, and takes action in what must be done. Ever persistent and always taking the initiative, the Falcon is a gem of a personality to have for projects or team sports. The Falcon can be a little on the conceited side – but he/she is usually right in his/her opinions – so a little arrogance is understood. In a supportive environmental the Falcon "soars" in his/her ability to maintain passion and fire in relationships, and always remaining compassionate. Left to his/her own devices, the Falcon can be vain, rude, intolerant, impatient, and over-sensitive. 

**Beaver****:** Apr 20 – May 20  
>Take charge, adapt, overcome – this is the Beaver motto. Mostly business, the Beaver gets the job at hand done with maximum efficiency and aplomb. Strategic and cunning the Beaver is a force to be reckoned with in matters of business and combat. One might also think twice about engaging the Beaver in a match of wits – as hisher mental acuity is razor sharp. The Beaver has everything going for him/her – however tendencies toward "my way or the highway" get them in trouble. Yes, they are usually right, but the bearer of this Native American animal symbol may need to work on tact. In a nurturing environment the Beaver can be compassionate, generous, helpful, and loyal. Left to his/her own devices the Beaver can be nervous, cowardly, possessive, arrogant, and over-demanding. 

**Deer****:** May 21 – Jun 20  
>This Native American animal symbol is the muse of the zodiac. The Deer is inspiring lively and quick-witted. With a tailor-made humor, the Deer has a tendency to get a laugh out of anyone. Excellent ability for vocalizing, the Deer is a consummate conversationalist. This combined with hisher natural intelligence make the Deer a must-have guest at dinner parties. Always aware of his/her surroundings, and even more aware of his/her appearance, the Deer can be a bit self-involved. However, the Deer's narcissism is overlooked because of his/her congeniality and affability. In a supportive environment the Deer's natural liveliness and sparkly personality radiate even more. He/she is an inspiring force in any nurturing relationship. Left to his/her own devices the Deer can be selfish, moody, impatient, lazy, and two-faced. 

**Woodpecker****:** Jun 21 – Jul 21  
>Woodpeckers are usually the most nurturing of all the Native American animal symbols. The consummate listener, totally empathic and understanding, the Woodpecker is the one to have on your side when you need support. Of course, they make wonderful parents, and equally wonderful friends and partners. Another proverbial feather in the Woodpeckers cap is the tendency to be naturally frugal, resourceful, and organized. In a nurturing environment the Woodpecker is of course caring, devoted, and very romantic. Left to hisher own devices the Woodpecker can be possessive, angry, jealous, and spiteful. 

**Salmon:** Jul 22 – Aug 21  
>Electric, focused, intuitive, and wholly creative, the Salmon is a real live-wire. Hisher energy is palpable. A natural motivator, the Salmon's confidence and enthusiasm is easily infectious. Soon, everybody is onboard with the Salmon – even if the idea seems too hair-brained to work. Generous, intelligent, and intuitive, it's no wonder why the Salmon has no shortage of friends. This Native American animal symbol expresses a need for purpose and goals, and has no trouble finding volunteers for his/her personal crusades. In a supportive environment, the Salmon is stable, calm, sensual, and giving. Left to his/her own devices, those that bear this Native American animal symbol can be egotistical, vulgar, and intolerant of others. 

**Bear****:** Aug 22 – Sep 21  
>Pragmatic, and methodical the Bear is the one to call when a steady hand is needed. The Bear's practicality and level-headedness makes himher an excellent business partner. Usually the voice of reason in most scenarios, the Bear is a good balance for Owls. The Bear is also gifted with an enormous heart, and a penchant for generosity. However, one might not know it as the Bear tends to be very modest, and a bit shy. In a loving environment this Native American animal symbol showers love and generosity in return. Further, the Bear has a capacity for patience and temperance, which makes him/her excellent teachers and mentors. Left to his/her own devices the bear can be skeptical, sloth, small-minded and reclusive. 

**Raven****:** Sep 22 – Oct 22  
>Highly enthusiastic, and a natural entrepreneur, the Crow is quite a charmer. But heshe doesn't have to work at being charming – it comes easily. Everyone recognizes the Crow's easy energy, and everyone turns to the Crow for his/her ideas and opinions. This is because the Crow is both idealistic and diplomatic and is quite ingenious. In nurturing environments this Native American animal symbol is easy-going, can be romantic, and soft-spoken. Further, the crow can be quite patient, and intuitive in relationships. Left to his/her own devices, the Crow can be demanding, inconsistent, vindictive, and abrasive. 

**Snake****:** Oct 23 – Nov 22  
>most shamans are born under this Native American animal symbol. The Snake is a natural in all matters of spirit. Easily attuned to the ethereal realm the Snake makes an excellent spiritual leader. Also respected for hisher healing capacities, the Snake also excels in medical professions. The Snake's preoccupation with matters intangible often lead others to view them as mysterious, and sometimes frightening. True, the Snake can be secretive and a bit dark – he/she is also quite sensitive, and caring. In a supportive relationship the cool Snake can be passionate, inspiring, humorous, and helpful. Left to his/her own devices, the Snake can be despondent, violent, and prone to abnormal mood swings. 

**Owl****:** Nov 23 – Dec 21  
>Changeable and mutable as the wind, the Owl is a tough one to pin down. Warm, natural, with an easy-going nature, the Owl is friend to the world. The bearer of this Native American animal symbol is notorious for engaging in life at full speed, and whole-hearted loves adventure. This can be to hisher detriment as the Owl can be reckless, careless, and thoughtless. Owls make great artists, teachers, and conservationists. However, due to his/her adaptability and versatility – the Owl would likely excel in any occupation. In a supportive, nurturing environment the Owl is sensitive, enthusiastic, and an attentive listener. Left to his/her own devices, the Owl can be excessive, overindulgent, bitter, and belligerent. 

**Goose****:** Dec 22 – Jan 19  
>If you want something done – give it to the Goose. Persevering dogged, and ambitious to a fault, the Goose sets goals for accomplishment, and always obtains them. The goose is determined to succeed at all cost – not for the approval of others – but those with this Native American animal symbol competes with hisher own internal foe. Driven is the watchword for the Goose's dominating personality trait – which makes them excellent in business and competitive sports. When tempered with supportive, nurturing family and friends, the Goose excels in all things he/she attempts. In a loving environment the Goose can be very passionate, humorous, gregarious, and even sensual. However, left to his/her own devises, the Goose may fall into obsessive or addictive behaviors that will inevitably be his/her demise.

* * *

><p><strong>Blackwolfe: If you guys want to leave a review about what your Native American animal symbol is please do. I'm very interested to see what animals you guys are. I'm the goose!<strong>

**Kyo: I'm the cat!**

**Blackwolfe: There is no cat!**

**Kyo: I wasn't talking about you're stupid Native American zodiac! I was talking about the awesome zodiac, the Japanese Zodiac!**

**Kenji: What was that?**

**Kyo: I know you heard me!**

***Kenji and Kyo start fighting***

**Blackwolfe: Anyway, please review!**


	17. Pain and Love

**Blackwolfe: Yay! Finally a new chapter!**

**Kyo: Why is it in my point of view?**

**Blackwolfe: Because you need to actually do something!**

**Kyo: But you don't own me so I don't have to if I don't want to!**

**Blackwolfe: But I already wrote it, so you're too late! Also, I'm sorry if the characters seem a little too OOC.**

**Kenji: Kyo you are so lucky!**

**Kyo: Wait, I actually love this chapter being in my point of view!**

**Kenji: *pouts* Waahh! Kyo's being mean to me!**

**Momiji: Hey! That's my line!**

**Blackwolfe: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Kyo's POV<p>

I dragged my feet as I walk into school. I'm so tired and I don't want to be here. (A/N: Story of Kyo's life.) I paused and do a double take. Tohru and Yuki, holding hands.

Kenji walked over to them and congratulated them on finally getting together. I hate that kid. He's evil. If he wasn't here, they wouldn't have had the courage to admit their feelings.

I turned sharply on my heel and walked quickly out of the school. I don't pay attention to where I'm going.

After about an hour of wandering, I started to take in my surroundings. To my surprise, I'm actually not lost.

I'm at the main house. I did a roundabout and start walking in the opposite direction. Then I heard footsteps behind me, but I keep walking.

"Kyo, my love." I heard Kagura say. "What's the matter?"

For once she isn't mad at me or hitting me. I then stop, not even bothering to turn around.

"Nothing." I spat out like venom.

"That's not true." I felt her hands on my back. They started moving in slow, gentle circles. That's when I started crying silently.

Kagura raised an eyebrow. She then moved her hands to my shoulders and started massaging them.

I sigh as I wiped away the tears. "Yuki and Tohru are together." I whispered so softly I can barely hear myself.

"Is that bad?" Kagura asked. "They both love each other."

"Well what about me? Dammit it! Don't I deserve happiness?" I shouted at the sky.

"You do deserve love Kyo. I can make you happy." She stopped massaging me and I realized I feel fully relaxed.

I shook my head. "Kagura, I know you love me, but I don't feel the same way about you."

I turned to see Kagura crying silent tears. She nodded. "I knew you never really loved me."

She then turned and ran back into the house. I screamed at the sky and then instead of just drifting everywhere, I started running.

~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{} [Time Skip] {}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~

When I started realizing my surroundings again, I found myself in the bad part of town. I slowed down once I realize how bad I'm panting. Then I realized I'm in a dark alleyway. I turned to walk out of the alley. Then two dudes walk up and block the way out.

"Oh darn it's not a girl." The first guy stated.

"Well, we can still beat him up." Second guy pointed out.

I then realized how alert girls have to be all the time. If they zone out for even a minute, who knows where they'll end up.

I shifted my weight, so I'm in a fighting stance and held my fists out. I felt sweat slide across my forehead. Not in fear, but anticipation.

They pointed and started making fun of my stance. That's when I realized they're both drunk perverts. They seemed really loopy and laughed at everything, and I mean everything, was funny.

Then a girl jumped and kicked first guy in the head. Then she turned and flipped second guy. It all happened so fast, if I had blinked I would have missed it all.

I walked over to my hero. "What were you doing? Beating them would have been easy!" I exclaimed once I was close to her.

"Sure it would've been orange top." She mumbled, still looking down at first and second guy.

Then she stood up straight and looked at me dead on. The light hit her face in just the right way. Her eyes shone and her face looked magnificent.

"Arisa," I murmured. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing orange top." She smirked.

"Fine! I was taking a walk! Happy? Now, what were you doing?" I yelled.

"I was walking too." She confessed.

"Now, would you like me to walk you home or whatever?"

3rd Person POV (I know I never do this, but I wanted to try something new)

She was obviously debating what to say. Arisa wanted to say something like "I'm capable of finding my own house." or "I don't need you to walk me home." but she did need him. Something also told her that the longer she was with Kyo the better.

"I would love that." She smiled widely.

They started walking together. They talked about small things like the weather and school. The whole time Arisa kept glancing at his hand, swinging by his side.

Arisa had liked him ever since they meet. She hoped he felt the same about her. Now she was debating on whether to grab his hand or not.

They approached her house and she decided not to, this time. She could tell he had been through a lot today. She didn't want to be the one to make it any worse. But she promised herself next time, no matter what.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Arisa asked.

Kyo flashed her a rare genuine Kyo smile. "Of course."

Arisa feels herself blush. Then she turned and walked up the steps to her house. "Goodnight Kyo." She muttered.

"Goodnight Arisa." He stated.

As Arisa lay in bed that night, she couldn't help but wonder how Kyo had heard her. She played out scenarios where they confessed their love to each other romantically. But she didn't like any of them because it wasn't anything the real Kyo would do.

* * *

><p><strong>Blackwolfe: What do you guys think?<strong>

**Arisa: I would totally be brave enough to grab orange tops hand!**

**Saki: We know that Arisa.**

**Arisa: Good!**

**Yuki: You and Kyo are going to be an adorable couple.**

**Arisa: Thanks!**

**Blackwolfe: Please review!**


	18. The Call

**Blackwolfe: Hello everyone! I'm back! **

**Kyo: Finally!**

**Blackwolfe: I'm really sorry. I worked really hard to give you this chapter! I've been really busy with schoolwork. **

**Kyo: All I heard was one big excuse.**

**Blackwolfe: I know and I'm sorry. **

**Tohru: When will the next chapter be up?**

**Blackwolfe: I don't know. I haven't started the next chapter, but I hope soon. **

**Tohru: Yay! I'll go bake cookies for the occasion!**

**Blackwolfe: I know I don't usually do this, but here's a recap since it's been so long.**

* * *

><p><em>As Arisa lay in bed that night, she couldn't help but wonder how Kyo had heard her. She played out scenarios where they confessed their love to each other romantically. But she didn't like any of them because it wasn't anything the real Kyo would do.<em>

3rd Person

The sliding door was open and a soft breeze blew through the house. Leaves colored the ground and rustled with the wind. Yuki went downstairs to find Kyo and Tohru sitting at the table. They weren't doing anything, but staring off into space. They both looked at Yuki as he sat down.

"You know, we haven't had the Sato's over yet." Tohru stood up and wandered into the kitchen.

"You're damn right Tohru! I want to show that Kenji kid all my awesome fighting moves." Kyo yelled.

"We should ask Shigure if they can come over this weekend." She walked back out of the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Kyo held up a fist. "Let's do it!"

"Tohru," Yuki looked up at her. "Some of the family is coming over this weekend. I wouldn't want to overwhelm them."

Tohru held a finger up to her mouth. Sadness filled her eyes, but happiness instantly replaced it. "Oh well. We'll have to have them over soon."

Shigure jumped into the air, his hands held out in front of his face and sparkles surrounding him. "Tohru, my sweet, sweet flower, there is no need to be sad." He swung his arms around as he said that, ending with his hand held out towards Tohru. He suddenly got a determined look on his face and held up a finer and pointed at Tohru. "We'll have the Sato's over, even if it's the last thing I do!"

Kyo and Yuki both had a sweat drop that slid down.

Tohru started waving her hands. "Oh no. You don't have to do that Shigure."

"As the man of this house it is my duty to make sure our little flower is happy." Shigure smiled and more sparkles appeared.

"Shigure, I didn't mean that." Tohru waved her arms even more frantically. Kyo and Yuki grabbed his collar and pulled him out of the room.

"Apparently I have to go now Tohru, but I promise I will return." Chibi Shigure had tears streaming down his face.

The tea started to whistle so she went back into the kitchen.

Kyo and Yuki threw him into his office and slammed the door. "And don't come out!" They turned to glare at each other.

They walked back to the table and Yuki sat across from Kyo. No one said anything and the silence soon became awkward.

"When were you going to tell me that you and Tohru are dating?" Kyo growled.

"I'm sorry." Yuki say as pleasantly as he can manage. "I assumed you knew."

"Yeah. I heard about it through the Gossip Club. Why didn't you tell me in person?"

"Because I knew you would be angry," Kyo stood up and Yuki followed suit. "Like you are right now."

Kyo reached down and flipped the table. "Like Hell I'm angry. You can't just expect that you can get away with not _telling _me." He shifted into a defensive position. "What if I wanted her?"

Yuki just stood where he was. "I wouldn't let you have her anyway. You only wanted her because I did."

Kyo's eyes widened once that sunk into his brain. It was true. He never really wanted to date Tohru. He just wanted to show up Yuki.

Tohru walked into the room with three cups of tea. She looked between the two Sohmas. She noticed the table and set the tea on the floor.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Both cousins were staring at each other, Kyo panting heavily. He turned and ran. He needed to be alone to sort out everything.

"What's the matter with Kyo?" Tohru asked Yuki once Kyo was gone.

Yuki picked up two cups and handed one to Tohru. "He couldn't handle the truth." He sat on the floor beside Tohru. Once he was done drinking his tea, he flipped the table back over.

He looked in the direction Kyo ran. He didn't hate Kyo. He actually envied him, but would never admit that outloud. Yuki did secretly suspect that Tohru knew though. He hoped Kyo could sort everything out without hurting himself. Kagura had called and cried to Yuki about Kyo rejecting her. Kyo did deserve some happiness.

Shigure came flying out of the closet, hands out in front of him with sparkles surrounding him. "I have an idea!" He exclaimed loudly. "What if we had _some _of the family over? Then the Satos could also come over!"

Yuki was about to say something, but Tohru beat him to it. "That's a great idea! We can have Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, Haru, Kagura, Hatori, and Ayame over!"

"Uh Tohru, the only person you took off the list was Akito." Yuki pointed out softly.

"I know, but he's..."

Yuki nodded. "I know what you mean."

"That's a wonderful idea Tohru. We'll just tell him the party's cancelled! Then we'll tell everyone else that they should come over around six-ish tomorrow. Somebody call the Satos and invite them over!" Shigure exclaimed.

"Really?" Tohru stood up quickly with a determined look on her face. "Thank you so much Shigure! I'll work extra hard."

Yuki sighed and picked up the phone. "Here goes nothing." He quickly dialed the Sato's and pressed the cold phone to my ear.

* * *

><p>Kenji sat down on the couch after a long day of doing chores. He turned on his ds just as the phone rang. He ignored it though since he knew someone else would get it.<p>

"Kenji! Can you get that?" Ryota asked.

Kenji glared at the phone on the other side of the room. He grumbled something incoherent before standing up. "Sure!" He called loudly to make sure Ryota heard him.

"Hello?" Kenji said into the phone grumpily.

"Hello Kenji. I was wondering if you and your family are free this weekend."

"Oh hey Yuki." Kenji glanced up at Ryota to see if she's paying attention. She had a book open and she's drinking the words like it's a life line. "Nope. We're free. When should we come over?"

"Tomorrow around six." Came the answer.

"Great. See you then." Kenji hung up the phone and set it back in its cradle.

"Who was that?" Ryota asked from the kitchen table.

"That was one of my friends from school." Kenji sat back on the couch and turned his ds on again.

"What did they want?"

"They just called with a homework question."

"Okay." Ryota then went back to her book.

Kenji ran upstairs to the hang out room. Jun, Michiko, Akane, Kasumi, and Eiji were all there.

"Oh, so you guys are all hanging out without me?"

Michiko blushed as soon as Kenji was in the room.

"Sorry Kenji, but you were doing chores." Akane says.

Kenji sat down next to Michiko. "Fine. I won't tell you the good news."

"We're sorry. Will you please grace us with your knowledge?" Akane muttered sarcastically.

"That's more like it." Kenji beamed. "If I'm going to tell you though, you can't tell Ryota or Fuji."

He looked around the room and got nodded consent from everyone.

"We're invited to go over to the Sohma's at six tomorrow, but Ryota and Fuji don't know. I'm going. Do you guys want to come?"

He looked around and saw Kasumi and Eiji nodding. "What about you two?" He looked at Michiko and Akane.

"Who are they?" Michiko asked.

"They're our friends. You should come."

Michiko blushed deeper. "Sure. I'll come."

Akane sighed. "I guess if Michiko is going then I should go too."

Kenji smiled. "Awesome. So, here's the plan." Everyone clumped together and Kenji began to whisper his plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Blackwolfe: I hope you all enjoyed it. I tried to make it extra awesome to match the awesomeness of my readers and to make up for being gone so long. <strong>

**Tohru: Here are the cookies. Please take one!**

**Blackwolfe: Thank you everyone for reading. Please review!**


	19. At the Sohma's part 1

**Blackwolfe: Happy anniversary everyone!**

**Kyo: What?**

**Blackwolfe: I started this story a year ago today!**

**Tohru: I prepared a huge feast. *rolls o ut a bunch of food for everyone***

**Blackwolfe: I would like to thank everyo ne who stuck with me! You all are so wo n derful! Thank you! You all have watche d this story evolve and grow. You all ar e wonderful!**

**Kenji: Well, let's get on with it!**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to the store!" Kenji shouted loudly.<p>

"Why?" Ryota asked, climbing down the st airs quickly to stand in front of Kenji . "Do we need anything?"

Kenji nodded. "Yeah. I noticed we're out of flour and chocolate and juice."

"Okay well, take these coupons." She pul led out three coupons from her pocket a n d handed them to him.

Kenji held them up to his face and inspe cted them. "How do you have coupons for exactly what I need?" Kenji, obviously, hadn't _really _noticed these things missing.

Ryota smiled at him. "I have coupons for everything. Now, is someone going with you? I don't want you to go alone."

"I'll go with him." Michiko came out of the laundry room with a white dress on a nd white snow boots. Over her dress, sh e wore a blue jacket and on top of her h e ad, a blue beret. "I know this idiot t en ds to get in trouble."

Ryota nodded. "Okay. Thank you Michiko." 

"HEY! I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"  
>"Come on Kenji. Let's go." Michiko opene d the door and walked out.<p>

Kenji walked out after her and closed th e door. "Thanks Michiko. I hope everyon e else makes it out okay."

Michiko nodded. "Me too."

"So," Kenji smiled at her. "You probably guessed that I had an ulterior motive i n pairing us up."

Michiko blushed. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

Kenji opened it. _"I hope we dance at the party." _He smiled at Michiko, causing her to blu sh harder.

"I love the one you gave me." She held t he one up from a couple days ago. It re a d: _I want to see you tonight. Come to my ro om so we can talk._

It was Kenji's turn to blush. "Let's go. " He reached for her hand.

Michiko squeezed his hand and they start ed to walk.

* * *

><p>Jun and Akane raced down the stairs, lau ghing. They grabbed their coats and ran to the door.<p>

"Where do you think you two are going?"

Both girls turned to see Ryota standing there. She looked concerned, like everyo ne was trying to sneak out. (Oh wait! T h ey are!)

"We're going to the library to study." J un answered, strongly. She hoped her vo i ce didn't waver at all.

Ryota nodded. "Have fun girls."

They both tugged on their coats and ran out the door. They walked down the sidew alk and then towards the fort, where th e y were all meeting.

* * *

><p>Kasumi ran down the stairs, tripping on the bottom step. She began to cry loudly . Both Eiji and Ryota came running to h e r aid.<p>

"Are you okay?" Eiji asked while Ryota p icked her up and put her on the couch. E iji sat beside her silently and held h er hand.

Kasumi nodded, tears still streaming dow n her face. Ryota pulled out a Band-Aid and placed it on her knee. She then pla c ed a gentle kiss on top of the Band-Ai d.

"All better?"

Kasumi nodded and smiled widely. "All be tter!"

Ryota smiled and stood up. Eiji grabbed her black skirt.

"Can we go play over at my friend's hous e?"

"Sure." Ryota smiled, thinking at the th ought of her and Fuji all alone. "Go ha v e fun."

Kasumi and Eiji both grabbed their coats and raced out the door. Once outside, t hey headed to the fort.

Everyone reached the fort at the same ti me. Jun did a head count and they all w a lked to the Sohma house together.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at the house, Akane ra ng the doorbell. Laughter could be hear d from inside. All Sato's heard the door unlock and it opened to reveal Tohru.<p>

She smiled widely at them. "Welcome. Com e on in." Tohru opened the door wide en o ugh for them all to come in.

All the Sato's smiled back at her and wa lked in.

* * *

><p>Kenji's POV<p>

The adults were on the couch, talking. E veryone else was standing around in the kitchen. Shigure's house wasn't big, bu t it was homey. I led Michiko into the k i tchen. I turned and realized everyone el se followed us as well.

Tohru came over with a tray that a cup o n it for each of us. I take one and wat c hed as all the other Sato's took one a s well. We all stand around and talk abo ut life. Soon enough, we were all playin g rich man poor man.

Yuki and Kyo were both great at the game while I was totally lost. Tohru explain ed the game to us, but I didn't really get it. Yuki, of course, ended up winnin g .

After the game, we all walked outside. I layed down in the grass and looked up a t the stars. I heard everyone else lyin g down as well. I felt a warm hand enter mine. I squeezed it, knowing it's Michi ko's.

I'm so glad we snuck out. Nothing could be more perfect. I noticed that Yuki and Tohru were gone and went to investigate alone.

I walked inside and heard a loud BOOM!

* * *

><p><strong>Kenji: A cliffhanger?<strong>

**Blackwolfe: Yes, but I promise to contin ue right where I left off.**

**Kenji: *hangs head* Okay. **

**Yuki: Please review everyone! They help Blackwolfe stay motivated.**

**Blackwolfe: *smiles widely* Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Jun: See you all soon!**

**Blackwolfe: Hey, do you guys think I sho uld go back and revise the first chapte r , even possibly change them or do you th ink it's fine the way it is?**

**Kisa: Bye everyone.**


	20. At the Sohma's House part 2

**BlackWolfe: I'm so sorry! I am so super-duper sorry!**

**Everyone: ….**

**Blackwolfe: I know I'm horrible! I totally let this story fall to the side! I haven't updated in awhile. I wouldn't be surprised if no one read it anymore… I truly am sorry. I went through a little depression and writing seemed so far away from me. I promise I'm back though. I also promise to update soon.**

**Kyo: Haven't you already promised these things?**

**Blackwolfe: I have and I'm a horrible person. I am going to busy, but I promise to write and work on this story in the free time.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the twentieth chapter in my story! I promise to each and every one of you that I will finish it.**

* * *

><p>Kenji's POV<p>

I jumped up and ran inside along with the other Sato's. The sound didn't sound too far away.

I might sound crazy, but it sounded like someone transforming. I checked to make sure everyone was there with me. Yep, all Satos were accounted for. Then….who?

I was the third one in the kitchen, right behind Yuki and Tohru. Momiji had tried to stop me, but obviously it didn't work too well. I was right behind the two and they didn't notice me.

When I got into the kitchen, there was an Orange Cat that looked just like Kyo. My expression after that was not pretty. My jaw literally dropped to the floor and my eyes bugged out of my head.

I couldn't believe it. Kyo was a cat! But then…I looked over at Yuki and judged his appearance. He didn't look surprised.

What did that mean? Had I just found out their secret?

All the Sohma's looked at us blankly.

"Where the hell is Hatori?"

"He left early you stupid cat!" Yuki muttered under his breath.

Everything made sense. I shook my head. "We're-"

"Kenji," I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and felt my knees grow weak. _No. It couldn't be. _"Your cousins are worried about you."

I didn't look up a Chris as he spoke. He always intimidated me with his commanding voice and bright, menacing eyes.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I wanted to come see the Sohma's."

Chris shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He reached down and pet Kyo. "Good kitty. Come on. To the car." He led all of us outside and into the car.

It was silent for the car ride until Chris talked to the group of kids. No one wanted to talk, but as soon as Chris started to, everything seemed fine.

"I don't want you guys to get in trouble, but I have to tell Ryota and Fuji the truth."

I nodded. "Of course Chris. We are sorry for embarrassing you."

Michiko nodded. "We promise it won't happen again."

"I know it won't." He smiled at all of us through the rearview mirror. "You all are smart kids."

We were back at Fuji and Ryota's house too quickly. As soon as we walked in, the yelling began. Chris assured Fuji and Ryota we were fine and then left. Everyone was grounded for two weeks and sent to bed even though it was eight. They said if we had just asked, they would have let us.

I sighed and closed my eyes, but knew I couldn't go to sleep. Instead, I stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

><p><em>?'s POV<em>

_I sat outside the Sohma's house on stakeout. Everyone was yelling at each other, it seemed that they hadn't recovered from their secret being revealed. They hoped Kenji and the group hadn't been able to connect the dots. _

_I laughed and the darkness laughed along with me. All I had to was keep an eye on them and report back to Chris. My job was always fun. I had left my car at the end of their driveway among some trees. _

_Nothing was a coincidence. Chris knows where everyone is at all times. He had been trying to find an in to the Sohma's for a while. Tonight had been his moment to shine and shine he did. _

_Everyone hates Chris, but he's the center of my world. The brightest star that I orbit around. I knew we would win; Chris would never give in. _

_Soon, everyone went to bed and I snuck into the house. It was _my _time to shine._

* * *

><p>Akito's POV<p>

_Damn it! _I slammed my phone down with a huge thud. Shigure had just finished reporting that Kyo had transformed in front of the Sato's. _That stupid cat! He's going to be punished next time I see him. _

If what Ayama and Hatori had said was true, the Sato's were cursed as well. _They're on my territory! They would pay! It's time for war! No one comes onto my turf and stays. _

I tapped my chin thoughtfully and began to draw up a plan in the dim light of my desk lamp. Every single one of them would go down and only I would be standing on top.

It was time for action. I had been waiting for that day since the day I first heard of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Blackwolfe: I have some great plans for this story! :D But even I don't know what will happen next exactly. I also wish I could say how many chapters there are left, but again I don't know. I'm just the slave to my muse.<strong>

**Kyo: That's so stupid!**

**Blackwolfe: I know. **

**Momiji: Please review! If you do, she'll update faster!**

**Blackwolfe: Thank you everyone for reading this story. You all are wonderful for staying with me for all this time. Words can't express how much it means to me. Thank you a million times! See you all in the next chapter!**


	21. Bonds of the Heart

**BlackWolfe: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope you all are having a great holiday season! I know you all know what I'm going to say, so I'm not going to say it. It's just that I'm so s-**

**Kyo: NO! We hear this every time! Just update sooner! We get that you have a life, but that doesn't mean you can leave us!**

**Yuki: I think you should find a good balance between school and writing. **

**Tohru: I hope you all enjoy your time with your families and reading this chapter. **

**Arisa: It's almost over...I can tell.**

**BlackWolfe: You're right Arisa. I feel the same way. Well, until next time. This chapter is dedicated to Heart'sgem and Owlwhisper. Thank you for all your support guys!**

* * *

><p>Kenji down the hall with Jun close behind. Things hadn't gone well at all the past weekend and they had decided to stick as close as possible. His black hair was pushed back from his face as he raced down the hall. Their goal was to avoid the Sohma's at all costs, which would be hard for Kenji, but he could manage.<p>

He heard Jun cry out and turned to face her. Yuki was hugging her and she had pulled her into a pretty content smile on her face.

"Get your hands off her," Kenji said quietly. "Or else."

"So it's true. Follow us," Yuki responded. Suddenly, Kyo and Tohru came out of the crowd. "We want to talk with you. On the roof. Now."

They had no choice.

The five of them walked up to the roof and were shortly joined by Momiji and Haru. It was windy and Kenji immediately regretted not bringing his jacket. He clenched his fists together, preparing for a fight.

Haru and Momiji were followed by Michiko and Akane. Michiko smiled widely and went over to Kenji.

"What's going on?" She whispered to him. She wasn't worried, but she didn't want to have to fight the Sohmas.

Yuki sat down on the roof and all the other Sohma's followed suit. Kenji looked around, shrugged, and then sat down. They all formed a loose circle. To any outside observer, it would look a circle of friends all ditching together.

"Is it true you guys are from another Zodiac?" Yuki wondered.

Kenji hesitated before nodding. "We are and we know you guys are part of one too."

"How did you guys find out?" Michiko wondered.

"I found out," Haru told the group. "I overheard Hatori and Ayame talking to Akito. I think Akito was angry to find out another Zodiac was hiding on our land."

Kenji nodded. "Of course. I bet Chris came here just to aggravate him."

The door to the roof slammed open and everyone jumped. Standing in the doorway was an angry looking Arisa.

"I told you they would be here," Saki said in her always calm voice.

"I can understand Orange Top skipping class, but you Yuki? Tohru?" Arisa sounded angry. Each word sent her and Saki closer to Tohru. "This is unacceptable! What would your mother say?"

"Um, Arisa…" Tohru began walking towards the two, but she tripped and sent the two falling with her.

There were three loud booms and smoke.

"Wow," Arisa said as she stood up. "What just happened?"

When the smoke cleared, there was an orange cat, a black wolf, and a silver mouse.

"When did these animals arrive?" Saki looked around. And then she realized what was going on, what had always been going on. "These are Kyo, Kenji, and Yuki, aren't they Tohru?"

"What that's absurd." Arisa cut in. "There's no way they're animals."

"But Arisa," Tohru whispered. "It's true. I wanted to tell you both, but if I did I could get my memory erased," She said quickly, the same way she always does when she's worried.

Arisa pulled Tohru in for a hug and Saki quickly joined them. "Don't be sorry," Arisa whispered. "I wouldn't have told you either."

Tohru wiped her eyes. "Y-You're not mad?"

There were three loud booms and everyone who knew looked away. Saki and eventually Arisa turned around, but not before getting a good look at Kyo's torso.

Once everyone was dressed, the circle was reformed, but with the two new additions.

"We need to team up," Yuki told everyone from his spot in the middle.

"Why?" Michiko asked as she brushed back a piece of her hair.

"Because then we can defeat both Gods," Kenji answered as if it were obvious. "They can't control all of us."

Looking around the circle, everyone nodded in agreement. Through the simple motion, the Sohmas and Satos bonded, telling each other they wouldn't back out until every last family member was free. Tohru, Saki, and Arisa were saying they would do all in their power to cause as much hell as possible.

None of them went to class that day. They all hung out on the roof telling stories and playing games. Arisa seemed to gravitate towards Kyo the same way that Tohru gravitated towards Yuki.

For that moment, all was calm. But soon, all Hell would break loose.

* * *

><p>A Random Moment in Time<p>

Requested by Owlwhisper

Kenji walked down the stairs wearing his normal black t-shirt and black jeans except something was different. He was wearing a pink, fluffy, frilly tutu around his waistband.

"Kenji," Ryota asked, surprise in her voice. "What are you wearing?"

"I lost a bet," He grumbled.

"What's in your hand?" Ryota asked about the box.

"It's a mini karaoke player. I still have to put in the microphone, but it'll play songs and I have to sing along."

"What did you bet?" _What could be worth this humiliation?_

Kenji pulled the microphone out of his backpack and put connected it to the box. "I bet this kid Kyo that I could beat him in an arm wrestling match with my eyes closed."

Ryota chuckled. "I bet you're glad it's just you and me this morning."

Kenji nodded, agreement shone in his eyes. "I have to go or else I'll be late."

"Bye sweetie." She kissed his cheek. "See you after school."

On the back of his shirt was a sparkly sequined number 12. _"I'm on the hunt. I'm after you. Smell like I sound. I'm lost in a crowd and I'm hungry like the wolf!" _Kenji sang as he walked out the door into the early morning light.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so proud of myself for doing that request! :D You all have no idea. If you're confused about why Kenji had a 12 on his back, it's because I asked for requests in chapter 12. I was also so proud of thinking of that song. We all know it's true! Kenji eats a ton xD I hope you all enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing that! Until next time! Please R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
